Do you
by Minasantaria
Summary: Sequal to Caged Memories. Yugi's decided to let Atem live his dream through him. Solving the millennium puzzle brings more unwanted memories. Can Yugi deal with it all and live? Or will his heart shatter at the mystery? Puzzleshipping. ON HOLD
1. New Beginning

Hey I'm back! And with the beginning of the sequel for Caged Memories!

(Your thought: OMG THAT WAS FAST!)

Yes it was pretty fast considering I just finished Caged Memories awhile ago.

Anyway!

"_blah" -_Memory

"**::blah::" -**Translated Egyptian

"Blah"-Normal

//-blah-// - Yuugi to Yugi (inner thoughts)

/-blah-/ - Yugi to Yuugi (inner thoughts)

"_**blah"**_- Other person on the phone (conversation)

"_-blah-" _Singing

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never will...yeah sad 'ain't it?

This'll be pretty short. I'll update every two weeks or so depending on my homework level. So those should be longer.

SO ON WITH THE STORY!

☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:

**Chapter 1**

Six weeks. Six long weeks since _his_ death and I still couldn't believe it. Gone forever. I'll never hear his laugh or deep masculine voice ever again.

I'll never feel his slender fingers brushing my blond bangs away from my forehead. I'll never feel his hugs or kisses ever again. It should have been me. I should have died. Not _him_.

He had such a horrible childhood. He should have lived to make it better. More cheerful and relaxing with a mother who cares. I've lived most of my life happily. I should have died. Not _him._

Why didn't he at least take me with him! If I wasn't such a klutz he wouldn't have died!

IT'S ALL MY FAULT!

☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:

"Yugi. Have you at least tried to put together the puzzle?" Yugi looked up from his notebook and turned to look back in his chair. For the past six weeks he'd done nothing but sit at his desk and write songs. His neck throbbed from being bent down over a notebook.

His eyes blood shot, dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep. The pendant, which he learned two weeks earlier was called the Millennium Puzzle, stayed in the bag Sam had put it in. It now lay under his bed in the million gold pieces it was when _he_ died. He was now thinner then what he was six weeks ago. He had stopped eating completely.

Letting the darkness of loneliness consume him entirely. Joey had disappeared completely along with Maigo after their master was sent away. Aya had refused to speak after _his_ death ceremony. Kerry had gone to searching for a new client to manage through a singing cureer. Sam had gone back to Egypt where his husband went crazy with worry over Sam. Samara and Pachúa had gone back home. Promising to return once the winter was over.

"Grandpa...no I haven't. It brings too many painful memories." Yugi whispered turning back around and bending his head down to continue writing. He heard his grandpa sigh and walk up behind him. Placing a plate of warm lasagne beside Yugi's notebook.

"Yugi, I know you miss him...but please eat. _He_ wouldn't want you to starve just for missing him. Don't you think you should live life to it's fullest for you and _him_?" Grandpa asked; Yugi looked up at his grandpa

"You're right. There is something I can do. Grandpa I need you to call Kerry Amoun for me while I go look for my old guitar!" Yugi said pushing his chair back and racing out of the room; Grandpa laughed

"It seems he's so tired he thinks he has enough energy." Grandpa muttered to himself as he walked out of Yugi's room and downstairs into the kitchen. Reaching the wall phone. He picked up the receiver and dialed the number.

The phone was answered after five rings.

"_**Hello Kaiba and Amoun residence." **_A young childish voice spoke; Grandpa laughed quietly as the long response.

"Hello Mokuba. Is Kerry there?" Grandpa asked politely. The voice on the other line practically squealed.

"_**Mr. Mutou! I didn't think you'd ever call! I mean it's been three weeks and when you said you'd deal with Yugi's depression, I didn't think you'd finish this quickly!"**_ Mokuba said in a rush

"I didn't think I could do it either. Yugi told me to call Kerry. So if you'd please give him the phone." Grandpa said chuckling at Mokuba's childish behavior. There was some shuffling before someone finally spoke on the line again.

"_**Hello? Amoun Kerry speaking." **_

"Kerry. Yugi would like to speak to you." Kerry gasped on the other end

"_**You finally got him to do more then sit at his desk and write? Wow, you're like some miracle worker. I should have gotten you for..."**_ Kerry's voice trailed off; Grandpa didn't need to ask him to finish for he knew what Kerry's mind intended to say. Sighing he heard Yugi run down the stairs.

"Grandpa, did you call him?" Yugi asked cheerfully; Grandpa nodded and handed the phone to Yugi.

"Kerry?" Yugi asked

"_**Yeah, Yugi. How's it going?" **_Kerry asked somewhat nervous on what Yugi would want. Yugi took a deep breathe. Letting it out he smiled to himself at what he was about to ask.

"Kerry, I would want to sign up as an artist. With you as my manager. I want to let _him _live his dream, through me." Kerry gasped in shock then smiled.

"_**That's the nicest thing anyone could do for him. Alright. Come up with some songs and I'll plan everything. Seto and Aya will pick you up tomorrow, so we can go over everything and make it official." **_Yugi practically screamed in joy.

"OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Yugi yelled jumping up and down "I'll be there, you can count on that!" Yugi hung up the phone and turned to his grandpa. A toothy grin on his face.

"Well Yugi. How did it go?" Grandpa asked smiling

"Grandpa, I'm going to be a singer just for _him_ and _he'll_ be able to live _his_ dream through me! I have to go tell _him_!" Yugi exclaimed running to the door. Slipping on his black and white sneakers and pulling on his white fleece coat. Running out of the house and to the Domino Graveyard. Running as fast as his short legs would carry him. His footsteps crunching on the freshly made snow from the night before. The snow had come so suddenly the citizens of Domino had no choice but to stay home from work and school.

Finally arriving at the gates that lead into the Domino Graveyard, he stopped running. Opening the gates he walked into the snow covered graveyard. The snow was untouched here. Which meant no one had come to visit any of their loved once since snow had fallen. Smiling to himself Yugi walked down the path he had memorized. The path led to _his_ grave stone.

Reaching the familiar grave stone, Yugi knelt own in the snow, not caring if he got wet or not. Brushing the snow off the name on the grave stone. Shivering from the cold snow Yugi wrapped his coat around himself tighter.

"Hey. I know I haven't come and visited since the ceremony but I just wanted to tell you that I'm planning on becoming a singer. That way you can be with me at all times. You can live your dream through me." Yugi whispered to the grave stone. He brushed his cold numb fingers over the carved name on the stone. He smiled and let out a shaky breath. A white cloud of warm breath spread over his pink nose and cheeks.

"I really miss you. We all do. Aya hasn't said a word since that day. I'm sorry, I know it's my fault. If I hadn't been such a klutz then you'd be living your dream and we would be together." A gush of cold air ruffled Yugi's hair. Shivering he stood up blowing a small kiss to the grave stone.

"I'd better get going. Looks like it's gonna be a cold night. So...I'll come by some time tomorrow if I can. Bye for now." Yugi said turning around and running out of the graveyard.

☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:

A/N: Yeah I know short...so umm review and tell me what you think! The second chapter will be up soon hopefully. OH and since I need a spell/grammar checker I'll be asking questions at the end of each chapter. If you answer it correctly then I'll send you a message and tell you that you get the spell/grammar check the next chapter. I'll have a different spell/grammar checker for each chapter. So here's the question:

How Did Atem die?

I know pretty easy right? I hope you hear from you all soon again! Till then! Ja Ne!

(Time: 2:23 pm in Washington. Answer to question has been answered.)


	2. What have you done

OMG CHAPTER 2 AT LAST!!!! So yeah...Enjoy! And thanks to Cavialover for the spell/grammar check!

Anyway!

"/BLAH!/"_-_Flash back voices only

//blah//- dreaming

/blah/- thinking

"_blah" -_Memory

"**::blah::" -**Translated Egyptian

"Blah"-Normal

//-blah-// - Yuugi to Yugi (inner thoughts)

/-blah-/ - Yugi to Yuugi (inner thoughts)

"_**blah"**_- Other person on the phone (conversation)

"_-blah-" _Singing

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never will...yeah sad 'ain't it?

This'll be pretty short. I'll update every two weeks or so depending on my homework level. So those should be longer.

SO ON WITH THE STORY!

☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:

**Chapter 2**

_//"-I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you.-"_

Dropping the microphone, he stepped off the stage. The music stopped though he continued. It wasn't the song that had his gaze transfixed forward...it was what he saw...

"Hey! Wait! WATCH OUT! YUGI!" He payed no attention. His foot landing on air and letting him fall onto the concrete floor...//

Yugi shot up in a sitting position. Putting a shaking hand to his forehead and wiping away the cold sweat. He was laying on the couch in his living room.

/I must have fallen asleep. Note to self-never fall asleep after eating four burritos./ Yugi thought to himself as he got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. Aya and Kaiba would be there any minute now to take him to the Kaiba Mansion.

"I'll be closer to you this way...right? This is the right choice? This is what you want...right?" A gush of cold wind hit against Yugi's bangs. Curious he looked towards the window. It was closed tight "...am I wrong?" Yugi asked himself as he took a bottle of cold water from the fridge.

☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:

"Alright. Yugi, are you sure you want to do this? I mean you do have dreams of your own right?" Kerry asked sliding a large contract across the small kitchen table. Yugi caught the papers and read through them quickly. Picking up a pen he signed his name at the bottom of each individual paper.

"Of course I have my own dreams. That's why I'll be a singer for _him_. And when I'm not singing I'll go to school to study medicine. My dream is to become a surgeon. I want to be the best surgeon out there, to be able to tend to the smallest cuts up to the most dangerous of cancer. I want to be able to do all of it!" Yugi said finishing his signature and dropping the pen then sliding the packet of papers back to Kerry. Aya walked into the room. She was wearing a light blue skirt that went beneath her knees and a white long-sleeve blouse. Her feet were adorned with white socks. Her blond hair was put into a messy ponytail.

In her pale delicate hands was a folded piece of paper. The paper was now a sick yellow color and seemed hard, like it was more then twenty years old.

"Hey mom. Are you hungry? Seto went to buy food, we kind of ran out a while ago and we don't have much in here except for..." Kerry's voice trailed off. Aya shook her head and wiped the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes. Slowly she went over to Yugi and handed him the folded paper.

"For me?" Yugi asked. Aya nodded softly. Yugi smiled and took the paper. "Thank you." Aya smiled softly and went over to Kerry, giving him a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. She licked her fingers and started to comb back Kerry's messy black hair from his green eyes.

"Mom! Mom stop! That's embarrassing! Mom! Please not in front of a client!" Kerry pleaded. Aya smiled and kissed him on the cheek before leaving the kitchen.

"She must be taking the news pretty hard." Yugi muttered, Kerry nodded

"How would you feel if you lost practically all of your sons to death?" Kerry asked ruffling his hair back to its messy state. Yugi shrugged and carefully opened the piece of paper. His eyes quickly skimming through the written material.

"Hey, Kerry...do you mind if I sing this song for my debut concert?" Yugi asked showing the paper to Kerry. Kerry read the words then nodded.

"Yeah, you could do that. I'll have Jo..." Kerry's voice trailed off. His eyes unfocused losing himself in thought.

"Kerry...if you want..._I _can find the tune and rhythm for the song." Yugi whispered, Kerry nodded

"Yeah...that's good...good...uhh...meet me here again, let's say, next week. That way we can start deciding everything officially. I have a couple of calls to make, appointments to schedule and everything. Wait here, I'll be right back so we can discuss more matters." Kerry said pulling out his cellphone. With trained fingers Kerry quickly dialed a number on the cell. Putting the phone to his ear he picked up the contract and left the kitchen. Yugi sighed and slumped down in his chair. Reaching into his green backpack he pulled out the brown bag that held the Millennium Puzzle.

"I can't believe I brought this with me." Yugi muttered to himself while opening the bag. He reached in and pulled out a few pieces. Looking at them he started to think and piece some together. Piece by piece the puzzle came into place. Slowly forming something that resembled a pyramid.

"Alright Yugi. So how about I take you to Burger World." Kerry asked walking back into the room, Aya right behind him. Yugi quickly shoved the half-finished puzzle into the bag and pushed the bag off the table.

"Sure! Sounds great!" Yugi said smiling and putting his hands folded neatly on his lap. Aya walked over to Yugi and patted his head. Yugi smiled sweetly making Aya smile softly.

"Okay, mom, why don't you go and start the car. Yugi and I will meet you there." Kerry said softly placing a hand on his mother's shoulder. Aya turned to him and nodded, walking out of the kitchen.

"If _he_was still alive then she wouldn't feel like this. She thinks it's her fault that _he_was killed. It was fate. After I recovered my memories of my ancient past I made it my mission to help him regain his. Just like Jonas, Jeremy and Brandon did." Kerry said motioning for Yugi to follow him out. Yugi stood up and picked up the bag, then followed Kerry out of the kitchen. Yugi didn't even pay attention to anything that passed by him. His eyes were clearly focused on nothing particular. Kerry noticed but didn't question it. He merely led Yugi outside to the car.

/Why can't I figure this out...sure I learned how to piece together the puzzle under an hour but now I want to know why he wanted me to do that...did he know this would happen? No he couldn't have. No one can predict fate...or did he just want to make sure I knew how to put the puzzle together in case this happened. This is so confusing!/ Yugi thought almost colliding with a wall.

"Woah, watch it squirt." Kerry said grabbing Yugi's shoulders and leading him the correct way. Yugi blushed in embarassment and let Kerry lead him. Kerry held back a laugh and opened the front door of the mansion. A baby blue convertible waited for them outside. Aya was in the front seat twirling her fingers around the hem of her blouse.

"Um on the ride try not to sit behind her and try not to look out your side of the car, it'll remind her of when he was ten years of age." Kerry whispered to Yugi as they both walked down the cold stone steps to the convertible. Yugi nodded and sat behind Kerry once he had opened the door of the convertible.

"Alright mom. We're gonna take Yugi out to eat then we'll take you to your appointment." Kerry said sitting in the passenger seat by Aya. Aya put her delicate hands on the wheel and turned to face Kerry. She nodded and smiled then motioned for Kerry and Yugi to put on their seat belts.

"Um Mrs. Amoun," Yugi started, Aya waved her hand motioning as a no.

"She wants you to call her Aya. She feels old when someone calls her Mrs. Amoun." Kerry explained, Yugi nodded and started again

"Aya I know this isn't the kind of question I should be asking now but I really want to know...did you ever try to stop Alice from hurting him?" Yugi asked. Aya's hands gripped the steering wheel tighter. Her knuckles going white. Kerry put a hand on his mother's small shoulder.

"Mom just breathe and forget about it." Kerry whispered. Aya nodded and took a silent breath before stepping on the acceleration pedal and driving out of the driveway of the Kaiba Mansion.

"Yugi, do you realize that she doesn't want to be reminded or do I have to tell you again?" Kerry said ice dripping from every word. Yugi shook his head and remained silent doing his best to not do something that _he_would do. The ride was as silent as it would get in the streets of Domino. People weren't even out and about as they usually were. There were hardly any cars or yells of children playing. It was almost a ghost town. A light breeze flew through the air blowing dirt into the air. Yugi had lost himself in his own thoughts. He hadn't even noticed the car had stopped until Kerry had ruffled Yugi's hair. Yugi ducked his head and made a noise of protest.

"Come on Yugi. We're here. Aya's already gone inside to find a seat." Kerry said as Yugi undid his seat belt and climbed out of the car.

"Kerry, why is it that Aya is a bit...well...scared?" Yugi asked quietly as he followed Kerry into Burger World

"I already told you. She thinks this is her fault. Honestly it wasn't any one's fault. Of course if someone where to blame then I'd blame it on that damn cousin of yours. If she hadn't fooled around in the past then I could have prevented this from happening! It was her idea to get you all to ditch me and Jonas at Sam's house and the worst part is I couldn't do a damn thing to stop them from killing Jonas! Do you know how much I wanted to give my protection to Jonas! Do you remember the pain staking, heart wrenching feeling when you could have done something and chose not to! WHEN YOU LET SOMEONE SLIP AWAY FROM YOUR VERY OWN HANDS!" Kerry yelled causing the whole restaurant to quiet down and turn their heads to face them. Kerry blushed in embarrassment and casually walked to the front counter.

"What're you all looking at!? Show's over! Go on with your unworthy lives." Yugi snapped making his way towards Aya who sat in a booth near the exit of the restaurant.

/Cautious much./ Yugi thought as he sat down across from Aya.

"Hey Aya. Kerry's over there ordering the food." Yugi muttered. Aya nodded and leaned back on the cushioned seat. Yugi sighed and pulled out the half finished puzzle. He set it on the table and dug back in the bag for some pieces. He pulled out five gold pieces and set them on the table. Aya watched Yugi quietly as he pieced together the five pieces in the center of the hallow puzzle, occasionally dipping his hand into the bag for another piece. Kerry walked over to them with a tray of food. He set the tray onto the table loudly forcing Yugi out of his thoughts.

"Yugi, no games at the table. We need to talk about your music videos, concerts and your albums to come." Kerry said. Yugi nodded and put the puzzle and two gold pieces into the brown bag.

/Only five more pieces to connect and the puzzle will be finished./ Yugi thought to himself as Aya separated the food for all of them. She gave Yugi a soda, burger and fries, then took the same things for Kerry and herself. Though she set out the food for Kerry as if he were a twelve year old who couldn't stay seated long enough to wrap the plastic bag around the bottom of his burger.

"So Yugi, you gotta tell me. What kind of singer you wanna be. Pop? Rock? Hip-hop? Rap?" Kerry asked taking a bite of his burger. Yugi shrugged and swallowed the burger bite he had taken.

"I don't know, hmm, pop and rock I guess." Yugi muttered. Aya leaned over the table and wiped the ketchup on Yugi's cheek with a napkin. Yugi gave a small 'thank you' and took a drink from his soda. Aya smiled and sat back down, eating her own food.

"Alright, so you'll definitely want music videos right?" Kerry asked gulping down a few fries drowned in ketchup. Yugi nodded.

"But only the ones I choose!" Yugi said quickly. Kerry nodded and they both went on, talking about the necessary things, some of which were far more complex for Yugi to decide on at the moment. Before either knew it they had all finished their food and were still talking. Though the manager of Burger World had given them a few extra minutes since they were closing soon.

"Okay so what are we going to do about your school schedule?" Kerry asked, Yugi shrugged.

"Well I could always be home schooled. You know that way I won't miss any learning and I won't miss out on planned events and concerts." Yugi said yawning slightly, Kerry chuckled.

"Alright that sounds great. Now I think it's time you went home. You look like you're gonna pass out any minute now." Kerry said softly standing up. Aya stood up after him and handed a piece of paper to Yugi. Taking the paper Yugi read it and nodded.

"Yes I promise I'll eat more and get some sleep." Yugi said smiling as they began to venture out of the store and to Aya's baby blue convertible. Yugi got into the back seat and buckled his seat belt. Kerry closed Yugi's door as he got in the passenger seat. Aya got into the driver seat and started the car. The drive was quiet. Strangely they didn't pass any other cars, nor lovers sneaking out on last minute dates. The street lights weren't even on. The night was lit by the moon and stars alone.

"Yugi...you know...if you're still sad...it's okay to cry...you can cry when you're going to sleep if you're ashamed to do it in front of other people." Kerry said softly though Yugi still heard him. Nodding he sighed.

"I know...I haven't cried since his ceremony." Yugi whispered a warm breeze caressing his skin. The car stopped. Yugi looked up. They were at the Kame Game Shop.

"Um thanks for everything today." Yugi said unbuckling his seat belt and stepping out of the car. Aya smiled her eyes twinkling with unshed tears.

"See ya Yugi. I'll call you when I find a private tutor for you and when your first recording is. Come on mom don't cry. Lets get home first that way Mokuba can comfort you better." Kerry said. Aya nodded and they drove away. Yugi smiled to himself and turned to the Kame Game Shop entrance. He pushed open the door and walked in, closing and locking the door behind him as he entered. Yawning he made his way past to the back of the counter and walked through the closed door that led to his living room. All the lights were off. The whole house was quiet. Tip toeing, Yugi made his way up the stairs and to his room.

Sighing Yugi walked into his room, closing the door behind himself. Collapsing on his bed Yugi pulled out the puzzle and five remaining pieces from the brown bag. Again began to piece the five pieces into the puzzle.

"This is a real stress reliever, I should have done this long ago." Yugi muttered to himself as he searched for the last center piece of the puzzle. A tap on the window stopped him from reaching the piece. Sighing he put the puzzle down and stood up on his desk to open the window a bit. A small kitten immediately jumped in.

"Oh hey little one. How'd you get up there?" Yugi said sweetly as he closed the window again and jumped off the desk to look at the beautiful black kitten. The kitten meowed and jumped from the desk to the chair then the floor.

"Not much of a talker are you." Yugi said, the kitten ignored him. "Well you must be hungry. Wait here. I'll bring you some milk." Yugi turned and quietly ran out of his room and to the kitchen. The kitten watched him go then jumped onto the bed. Walking towards the unfinished pendant and one gold piece. The kitten's eyes sparkled with mischief. Meowing the kitten smiled baring her sharp white fangs. (A/N: I know kittens can't smile without looking weird and stuff...but...well you'll find out later...)

"Alright. I brought you some warm milk." Yugi said stepping back into his room and placing the bowl of milk next to his desk. Looking around he found the kitten stepping out of the bathroom and towards the bowl. Sitting down next to the bowl the kitten began lapping at the warm milk. Yugi smiled and went into the bathroom looking for the present the kitten left him. When he didn't find any he assumed the kitten was just exploring. Going back into his room he found the kitten curled up into a ball on his pillows. Smiling he walked over and picked up the puzzle and the last piece. Sighing and placing the gold piece more properly into his hand.

"This is it." Yugi muttered placing the piece on the puzzle then lightly pressing onto it until it slipped in with a light _clink_. A bright light erupted from the puzzle. Yugi saw a swirl of colors. Wind fiercely blowing around him engulfed him in a small tornado. His head was throbbing with loud noises and screams. Shutting his eyes tight he put his hands over his ears, trying to block out the yells.

"/YUUGI!/"

"/STOP YOU'LL KILL HIM!/"

"/THIS IS UNCALLED FOR!/"

"/COME BACK!/"

"/NOOOO!/"

"/YOU ARE FORBIDDEN FROM THIS EVER AGAIN!/"

"/STOP IT!/"

"/I CAN'T LEAVE HIM!/"

Then it stopped. Yugi opened his eyes and uncovered his ears. It was dead silent. The puzzle hung from around his neck. /How did the puzzle get there?/ Yugi thought looking down at the pendant. He looked up. The world went black.

☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:

Authors Notes: OMG THAT WAS SOOOOOO HARD TO WRITE! With the whole writers block and all the damn homework. SO please review, I know it's not that long but hey at least I gave you something. So this time the question is:

In what order did Atem's brothers get killed? And How?

There's the question. Good luck. Till later. Ja ne!


	3. New Understandings

So yeah...Enjoy! And thanks to Cavialover for the spell/grammar check!

Anyway!

"/BLAH!/"_-_Flash back voices only

//blah//- dreaming

/blah/- thinking

"_blah" -_Memory

"**::blah::" -**Translated Egyptian

"Blah"-Normal

//-blah-// - Yuugi to Yugi (inner thoughts)

/-blah-/ - Yugi to Yuugi (inner thoughts)

"_**blah"**_- Other person on the phone (conversation)

"_-blah-"_Singing

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never will...yeah sad 'ain't it?

This'll be pretty short. I'll update every two weeks or so depending on my homework level. So those should be longer.

SO ON WITH THE STORY!

☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:

**Chapter 3**

Yugi groaned in pain. Opening his eyes slowly, he was greeted by a white ceiling. He moved his eyes to his side, he saw a machine making a steady beep noise. Blinking, Yugi forced himself to sit up wincing at the pain it caused him. The sound of a door opening made him look to his left. A nurse with blue hair up high in a ponytail, wearing a nurse's outfit and nurse hat, had walked into the room. Her eyes were a bright blue gleaming with happiness and a love that was long forgotten.

"Oh. You've awakened. I'm glad. We were about to send you to America to see what was wrong." The nurse said smiling and walking over to Yugi's side. She clutched a clipboard closer to her chest. Smiling, she sat on the chair next to Yugi's bed.

"W-what happened?" Yugi asked shivering at the sudden wind. The nurse's smile faded.

"Don't you remember me?" The nurse whispered disappointment clear in her voice, Yugi shook his head and apologized.

"My memory hasn't been the same as it was these past few weeks." Yugi muttered looking away from the nurse. She sighed deeply.

"It's alright. I'm nurse Lily. Remember? I used to take care of Young Mr. Amoun." Lily said. Yugi blinked slowly and looked up at Lily.

"Sorry, I forgot. So what happened to me?" Yugi asked again. Lily sighed and flipped through some papers on her clipboard.

"Well...according to this you seemed to have fallen down and hit your head pretty hard on the side banister of your bed. You also seemed to have passed out from starvation and exhaustion." Lily said shaking her head in disapproval. Yugi looked at her confused tilting his head to the side.

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked sitting up in the bed.

"Yes. Yugi how could you do this to yourself? That was six weeks ago!" Lily exclaimed standing up and slamming the clipboard on the seat. Yugi looked away from her, finding his fingers very interesting now.

"Why can't you let it go? Get it through your head Yugi. Atem Amoun is dead! Get on with your life, he'll never come back!" Yugi gasped and felt himself black out.

☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆

When Yugi came to it was nightfall. His hospital room had no people inside except for him. The moonlight shone through the white curtains on the window giving the lighting in the room an eery feeling.

/-Yuugi? Are you still inside of me?-/ Yugi spoke not really sure on why he was trying to contact his past self.

//-Yep! Right here. Is something wrong Yugi?-// Yuugi spoke. Gulping he began to spill out everything he had heard when he had solved the Millennium Puzzle. Yuugi listened intently, keeping his comments to himself until the story was done.

/-And then I passed out again in the hospital and that's when I started to talk to you.-/ Yugi finished taking in a large amount of air.

//-Well sorry but I don't know much of what's going on with you. Atemu once told me the powers of the Millennium Puzzle were uncharted and could only be controlled by certain individuals. Though he never said if it was possible to lock your soul into the puzzle…there were a lot of questions he left unanswered for me.-// Yugi sighed and looked outside the window again. His mind wandered into thoughts he had long ago abandoned.

"HOLY SHIT I'M STILL A VIRGIN!" Yugi yelled at the top of his lungs before realizing he said it aloud. He snapped his mouth shut and blushed even though it hadn't seemed like anyone heard him. The other Yugi laughed lightly.

//-Very nice Yugi of today. Why were you thinking of that just now exactly?-// Yugi's blush darkened

/-Well I thought back to the time me and you-know-who almost did it in the airplane bathroom.-/

//-oh well-// Yuugi cleared his throat //-Try and get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow…hopefully.-// Yuugi whispered the last part to himself though Yugi heard him anyways.

/-W-what do you mean?-/ Yugi asked but the other had already closed their weak connection. Sighing Yugi laid back down onto the bed. He once again tried to sleep. Though, just like the past six weeks, he found himself thinking more and more of the young Egyptian. His crimson orbs always shining with happiness when together with him.

"Atem…why'd you have to go?" Yugi whispered to himself as tears slid down the side of his face and over the bridge of his nose. Yugi quietly cried himself to sleep.

☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:

"**::Mahad. Tell me, why is it I was locked away in the Millennium Puzzle?::" **The young pharaoh asked his loyal and eternal servant Mahad. The young pharaoh had remembered mostly everything of his life in Egypt and he knew he had another life in modern Japan though he had few memories of that time.

"**::My pharaoh there are many things even I do not know. Your reasons were known by you alone.::" **Mahad answered his long brown hair hidden underneath the purple funny hat he wore. He had put his spirit inside the Dark Magician in order to eternally serve his pharaoh. The young pharaoh sighed and stood from his throne. Looking at the countless doors and corridors in his soul room. His mind was a maze. Forever growing bigger as he learned more about the modern world.

"**::Mahad, although I have all my memories of my past life as Pharaoh, there is one person that I cannot remember from either life.::" **The young pharaoh said walking to the door of his soul room. Pressing his hand against the cold metal door he lightly pushed it open. His violet orbs glanced across the hazy corridor. Another door was there. Wide open. Inside were tons of toys and games. Though in one corner of the mind there was a desk. A desk with very few items. A notebook, tape recorder, and photograph. What the three items contained he did not know.

"**:: Mahad, I think it is time for me to make myself known. I want you to find Ishizu Ishtar and tell her to find a spell to restore my body.::"** The young pharaoh spoke. Mahad bowed and nodded.

"**::I will travel to the ends of the Shadow Realm to find her and a spell, I promise.::"** With that said Mahad disappeared. The young pharaoh smirked.

"**::I, pharaoh Yami, shall recover my lost memories and the empty void in my heart that pains me when I cannot remember it.::"** Pharaoh Yami sighed and returned inside his soul room, closing the heavy metal door.

☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:

Yugi woke up the next morning to someone brushing back his bangs.

"G-grandpa?" Yugi whispered cracking open his eyes a bit. His blurry vision cleared revealing the worried face of his mother. Her short red hair messy and frizzy. Her blue-violet eyes red-rimmed and filled with tears.

"No Yugi. It's me, your mommy." Yugi blinked again and smiled widely.

"Mom! You're here!" Yugi exclaimed sitting up. His mom reached over and hugged Yugi tightly.

"Oh my baby boy. I was so worried." Mrs. Mutou whispered, Yugi's smile faded.

"Why were you so worried mom?" Yugi asked. Mrs. Mutou leaned back and wiped her tears away.

"Because you're my baby and no matter what happens I love you more then the world itself. I don't know what I'd do if you died. I'd do anything to keep you safe my little boy." Mrs. Mutou whispered, brushing Yugi's blond bangs behind his ears nicely. Yugi gasped quietly.

/That's it…I never really understood anything…it all makes sense now. Why Aya will no longer talk and treats Kerry like a baby…and why Atem did all he did to ensure I lived…/

"Yugi? Are you okay dear?" Yugi blinked and looked into his mother's eyes.

"I'm fine mom. So when can I go home?" Mrs. Mutou smiled and stood up.

"I'll go ask right now." She said patting Yugi's head and turning to leave the room. Yugi smiled. His mother closed the door softly letting it make a small click. He looked around the room again. The heart machine had been taken away. A few minutes passed before the door swung open and slammed against the wall. A girl wearing a soft pink cami under a quarter-cut soft red jacket cut short around her ribcage came in. The cami was tucked into her demin skirt that was mid-thigh in length and a simple belt slung around her hips loosely.

Black leggings covered her thighs and reached to her mid-calf. Her blue-green eyes were filled with worry. Her tanned-skin was flushed with heat from the hot summer air. Her long bangs were brushed back behind her ears. The rest of her hair was in a low pony tail that reached her mid-shoulder, the red and blond highlights beginning to grow out of her hair revealing her medium-brown roots.

"WHAT HAPPENED?! ARE YOU OKAY?!" Yugi smiled at his cousins reaction.

"Pachúa…w-when did you get here?" Yugi asked sheepishly, Pachúa groaned in disapproval.

"Don't change the subject. Yugi, you said you were okay! You told me, Samara and Sam that you weren't going to grieve about Atem's death! You said you would move on!" Pachúa exclaimed advancing into the room, her cheeks reclaiming their cool status.

"I know I did…I just…I couldn't live with it. Pachúa I love him! I love him more then anything! And I wasn't able to tell him!" Tears began to flow down Yugi's cheeks. Pachúa smiled softly and walked close to Yugi, hugging him softly.

"It's alright Yugi. I'm sure Atem knows you loved him." Pachúa whispered. Yugi sobbed quietly. Pachúa pulled back and went to the door.

"Which reminds me. I brought something that I know will cheer you up." Pachúa said as she brought back a small cage.

"I found this in your room with a collar on it. I assumed your grandpa bought you a kitten to give you a friend who's always near by." Pachúa said as she put the small cage onto the chair next to Yugi's bed. She unhooked the hook from the small loop and pulled open the cage wired door. She reached a delicate hand into the cage and pulled out a small black kitten. She lay the kitten onto the bed.

"Hey there little fella. I never really named you now did I?" Yugi said wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his hospital gown. The kitten meowed.

"Judging from the beautiful coat and elegant features I'd say this kitten is a girl." Pachúa said smiling softly, the kitten meowed.

"A girl kitten…hmmm…well how about Yuki!" Yugi suggested earning a whack on the head from Pachúa.

"She has a black coat! We can't call her snow if she has a black coat!" Pachúa exclaimed petting the kitten's soft coat. Yugi laughed.

"Right, sorry…let's see…" Yugi lost himself in thought thinking of a name. He was reminded of one person who helped him so much…in the past and future. "Let's name her Anim." Pachúa smiled and nodded.

"That's a better name! I think it suits her nicely." The kitten meowed. Yugi frowned and looked out the window. The curtains were pulled back. Most likely by his mother.

"Yugi…I spoke to my mother, father, aunt and your grandpa. I'll be moving into the guest room at the Kame Game Shop with you. I think it'll be better…that way I can help you move on."

"But do-" He got no further, for Pachúa cut him off.

"Don't try to talk me out of it. It's already been decided. I've already unpacked and everything. I can't wait for you to meet my pets…umm…make sure Anim here stays away from them…" Pachúa said smiling sheepishly. Yugi groaned and cuddled the kitten much to her annoyance.

"This is gonna be a_LONG_ summer." Yugi groaned and released the kitten falling back onto the bed letting his head hit the soft pillow.

☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:☆:

Authors Notes: ZOMG that took a long time to write. Now here's the next question!

What was the second sentence Atem said to Yugi in Caged Memories?

There ya go. Good luck to all of you! I'll catch you all later. Oh and Chapter 4 is complete, I'm just waiting for a spell/grammar checker that way I can post it up later. So till then Ja Ne!


	4. New Discovery

I'M BACK! AND I got my new charger so now I have

my laptop back! I can update faster now! YAY!

"/blah/" - flash back voices only

/blah/ - dreaming

/blah/ - thinking

"_blah" _- memory

"**:blah:" **- translated Egyptian

"blah" - normal

/-blah-/ - Yuugi to Yugi (inner thoughts)

/-blah-/ - Yugi to Yuugi (inner thoughts)

"_**blah"**_ - other person on the phone (conversation)

"_-blah-"_ - singing

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the songs I use in these chapters

* * *

**Chapter ****4**

"_Pretty romantic don't you think?" Yuugi asked looking over to his lover. _

"_What is? The whole forbidden love scenario?" Atemu asked cracking open his right eye a bit to look at Yuugi. Yuugi nodded and cuddled closer to his lover. _

"_Yeah it would be romantic if we weren't constantly being caught by the guards." Atemu said softly; Yuugi giggled and sat up. _

"_Wouldn't it be cool to become known all around Egypt as dancers? We would never be stopped by showing our affections openly since they would all think it was an act!" Yuugi exclaimed smiling at the idea; Atemu sat up and kissed Yugi's cheek_

"_You're my little dreamer you know that. You always come up with these kinds of things." _

"_What? So now I'm your dreamer. I thought I was your angel." Yuugi whined playfully; Atemu smirked_

"_That's right. You're my angel sent straight down from heaven, but you are also my dreamer." Atemu whispered kissing Yuugi's lips softly._

"_Well you wanna know what my dream is?" Yugi asked; Atemu chuckled_

"_Alright let's here it." _

"_My dream is to make sure you're happy. No matter what it is. That is my eternal dream." Yugi whispered; Atemu smiled_

"_Well my dream is to make sure you don't do that. I want you to be happy Yugi, that's all that I'll need to be happy. So if you're happy I'm happy." Atemu whispered watching the sun disappear beyond the horizon._

* * *

Yugi yawned sitting up in bed and stretching. He had yet to be released from the hospital and nurses were frantically running from room to room. Nurse Lily had disappeared. So they kept questioning Yugi since he had been the last one to talk to her. Honestly, Yugi had no idea what they were speaking of. Yes he had spoken to Lily and they had gotten into an argument and then nothing. Yugi could remember nothing more after that.

"Good morning Yugi!" Yugi jumped slightly and looked to the door of his hospital room. His mother had entered the room with a small tray of hospital food.

"Morning mom." Yugi said waving happily at his mother. She smiled and put the tray on Yugi's lap.

"Eat up. The faster you get to normal weight and eating habit's the faster you get out of this place." Mrs. Mutou said sitting on the chair next to Yugi's bed.

"Yeah I know. You've told me that millions and millions of times. I even get it from Pachúa." Yugi muttered eyeing the jello and eggs. The orange juice looked pretty good though. Mrs. Mutou sighed and took the fork that lay next to the eggs. She cut off a bit of the egg and held it to Yugi's mouth.

"Aw come on mom! I don't need to be fed like a baby!" Yugi whined yet taking a bite anyway. Mrs. Mutou smiled warmly and put the fork back down.

"I know but you won't eat anything. I know you won't. Try to at least drink the orange juice." Mrs. Mutou said softly as she stood up and leaned forward kissing Yugi's forehead. "I'll be back later today. I have a lot to do today." with that said Mrs. Mutou left the hospital room. Leaving Yugi with the food.

/I'm just not hungry…my appetite left me long ago./ Yugi thought to himself as he put the tray on the seat his mother had once occupied. /Although, I am a little thirsty./ Taking the cup of juice Yugi drained it of it's contents in seconds. He put the cup back down and noticed something on the ground. A handful of blue hair.

/That's strange…/ Yugi thought to himself as he reached down and took hold of the blue hair. He pulled. It was heavier then he thought. He pulled again only this time with much more force. Something under his bed moved. Yugi let go of the hair and heard a light thud. As if something were connected to the hair.

Jumping off the bed Yugi knelt down to look under his bed. What he saw made him scream in terror.

* * *

"In other news, Nurse Lily Artesia was found under the bed of a teenage patient. The body of Miss. Artesia seemed to have fallen into a coma though her eyes were wide open but soulless. Police are investigating the scene as we speak. The teenage patient who found the body was returned home to finish the rest of his treatment. Police advise all citizens to be cautious of who they speak to. This is news reporter Angela Miako signing off." The reporter saluted them then the credits began to roll upward.

Yugi sighed and shut off the television. He fell back into his bed. Anim jumped onto Yugi's chest. Scaring him slightly.

"Anim, hey what's up?" Yugi asked scratching behind Anim's warm ear. A small meow escaped Anim's mouth, answering Yugi's question. He stopped scratching Anim's head and put his hand on his stomach. Anim walked off his chest after awhile and walked off somewhere else.

Pachúa had been so kind as to introduce him to her pet boa and leopard gecko. Yugi flung the blankets away from his body and swung his feet over the edge of the bed. He yawned and stretched. He hadn't gotten out of bed since he had arrived back home three days ago. A small meow was audible from somewhere on the bed.

"What?" Yugi muttered as he looked on the bed. At the foot of the bed where his blankets were discarded was a small lump moving around. Yugi let out a small laugh and pulled the blankets up. Anim was under the blankets. She sneezed and shook her head annoyed.

"Hey there. I didn't mean to do that. You know that right?" Yugi asked Anim softly; the small black kitten meowed again then stood up and stretched taking a small quiet yawn. She then walked over to the edge of the bed and jumped off.

"Yugi! Are you awake? Kerry wants to talk to you about some debut thing. Do you want him to come up?" Pachúa yelled from downstairs; Yugi jumped

"No that's okay I'll be down in a sec." Yugi yelled back as he went into his bathroom. He took off his pajamas and changed into a clean short-sleeved blue t-shirt and faded blue baggy jeans. Putting white socks onto his warm pale feet. He walked out of the bathroom after changing and almost tripped over Anim.

"Careful little one." Yugi said picking the small kitten up and cradling her in his arms "I almost stepped on you."

"YUGI! HURRY UP! KERRY DOESN'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Pachúa yelled from downstairs; Yugi jumped and almost dropped Anim.

"I'M COMING ALREADY! KEEP YOUR PANTIES ON!" Yugi yelled back. He must have angered Pachúa for he heard someone stomping up the stairs

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Pachúa yelled as she neared Yugi's room

"I said I'm coming!" Yugi quickly exclaimed as he raced out of his room and past Pachúa in the hallway. Pachúa growled in anger and turned around and returned down the stairs.

"Hey sleepy head. Aren't you up a little early, I mean it's only two in the afternoon." Kerry said as Yugi finally got down the stairs and into the living room. Yugi glared at him

"Ha ha. You slay me with your humor." Yugi said sarcastically; Kerry grinned and motioned for Yugi to sit. He rolled his eyes and sat on the armchair across from Kerry. Letting his eyes scan the room quickly

"Where's Aya? I doubt she'd let you out of the house alone." Yugi said staring at Kerry straight into his blue eyes. Kerry shrugged

"She doesn't. She's in the kitchen with Seto." Kerry muttered his eyes diverting to the closed kitchen door. Yugi nodded in understanding

"Kerry." Seto emerged from the kitchen. He walked into the living room wearing a long sleeve black turtle neck shirt. Black leather pants and a black leather belt around his hips.(A/N: Battle city outfit except without the white trench coat.)

"Yeah?" Kerry asked turning to face Seto.

"Aya's gone into another hysteria of tears again. I'm taking her home. Call me when you need to get picked up." Kaiba said simply; Kerry shook his head

"No that's alright. Take her home. Yugi and I are gonna be heading down to the recording studio. So I'll just call a limo." Kaiba nodded and headed back into the kitchen where he came out with a crying Aya a few seconds later.

"Anyway. Yugi do you have any songs written that'll help start off your album?" Kerry asked as Kaiba and Aya left the house and went to the baby blue convertible parked outside. Yugi nodded

"In a notebook that…he left for me…" Yugi's voice trailed off; Kerry coughed loudly

"Um well. Grab the lyrics. Hopefully you've already found music to go with them. So come on. Get what you need and I'll call a limo to come and get us." Yugi nodded and raced upstairs to his room. Pachúa had been in the kitchen when she heard Yugi bolt upstairs. She followed. Knowing exactly what Yugi wanted.

"Where is it?!" Yugi cried as he got to his desk and dug through the drawers. Pulling out papers and pencils. But no notebook.

"Yugi…" Pachúa began. She paused at the door then entered into Yugi's room placing a hand gently onto Yugi's shoulder, preventing him from further motion.

"Yugi. Please listen to me." Pachúa whispered; Yugi turned to face her. Tears swimming into view in his gentle amethyst eyes. He shook his head gently

"No…please tell me you didn't." Yugi whispered "Please!" Pachúa turned her gaze to the floor.

"I'm sorry Yugi. You have to get over him…and the only way to do that was by getting rid of all sad memories inside of your room." Yugi shook his head and pushed Pachúa away

"WHY?! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT'S GOING TO BE FOR ME TO COME UP WITH ALL THOSE SONGS AGAIN!?" Yugi yelled. Pachúa sighed

"Yugi. I'm sorry. Knowing you, you memorized every song in that notebook." Yugi shook his head

"How could you!? That was one of the few things I have that belonged to Atem!"

"I know. But this is the only way to help you move on…I didn't throw it away…I just hid it from you. Until you learn to move on, you can't have it back." Pachúa said leaving the room

/I know that was cold but it was the right thing to do…right? Oooh maybe if I didn't talk to Sam so much he wouldn't have suggested this as one of the best ways for him to move on…/ Pachúa thought to herself as she went to her guest room and fed her pets. Her gaze traveled to the drawer on her desk. In the drawer was the notebook Atem had left for Yugi.

"Why Atem? Why did you give me this burden?" Pachúa whispered to no one in particular.

* * *

/-You shouldn't be so hard on her. She was right when she said you probably memorized every song in that notebook.-/ Yugi jumped not expecting to hear his Egyptian Past self lecturing him.

/-I know…it's just that…some of the songs in that notebook…were written by Atem…-/ Yugi thought as he walked back downstairs and into the living room. Kerry was waiting for him.

"Ready?" Kerry asked softly; Yugi nodded. Both beginning to exit the house and enter the limo awaiting them outside.

"To the Studio James." Kerry said to the driver as he got into the backseat after Yugi. The driver nodded and started the limo. The ride was quiet.

"Um Yugi I found you a tutor. There's just one problem…" Kerry started; Yugi looked at him curiously

"What kind of problem?" Kerry sighed

"The tutor will only tutor you if you become as famous as Atem was when he started being tutored." Kerry said softly; Yugi sighed in frustration

"It's the same tutor that tutored Atem!?" Kerry nodded lightly

"Well yeah…only because he's the best in the world." Kerry said pulling out some papers and handing them to Yugi

"What is this?" Yugi asked taking the papers

"The tutors contract. If your debut album isn't a giant success within two months, he'll move on to another kid."

"Who's the other kid?"

"Some voice actor that goes under the name of KingOfGames2." Kerry said waving his hand to excuse it. Yugi rolled his eyes.

"So all I have to do is make sure that I sing great…right?" Yugi asked thinking over the entire thing. Kerry nodded and took the papers from Yugi. Folding them in half and stuffing them into his pocket.

"Yes, that's about it." Kerry said as the limo stopped.

"We have arrived Mr. Amoun." The driver said; Kerry nodded and exited the limo awaiting Yugi.

"Come on Yugi. Hope you have twelve songs ready for the album." Kerry said holding the door open for Yugi.

"Yeah, yeah I do." Yugi said sighing as he stepped out of the limo. A small gasp of surprise escaped his lips. The recording studio was huge!

"Nice isn't it? It's made completely out of glass. The only reasons you can't see through it is cause we put up wall boards to keep everything secret. So if you ever bring a girl here, you gotta make sure they aren't wearing a skirt." Kerry said closing the limo door and beginning to walk to the studio. Yugi followed quickly. As soon as they entered. Music filled their ears. Singing…soothing soft singing…beautiful singing. A mixture of different voices that blended together perfectly. But one stood out the most for Yugi. One young beautiful voice. The words hitting Yugi hard.

"_-Maybe someday, somewhere,_

_You'll find me again,_

_See all I've achieved_

_And be proud of your boy!_

_You can walk down the streets_

_You can tell them all,_

_That I am your boy…-" _

Tears sprung to Yugi's eyes. Kerry put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"I forgot about the song. Please, just ignore it. Come with me now." Kerry whispered as he began to lead Yugi through the studio. Taking him up two flights of stairs and into a large recording area.

"Alright. Just go to the backroom. Put on the headset and sit on the chair. Then just take a deep breath and start singing." Kerry said softly; Yugi nodded and started to enter the backroom.

"Oh wait! I got the music." Yugi said as he pulled out some folded papers from his back pocket. He handed them to Kerry who took them happily

"Thanks. This'll make it all so much better." Kerry said taking the papers over to a giant machine. "Get inside and get ready." Yugi nodded and entered the backroom, shutting the door behind him. Sitting on the small wooden chair that was behind a microphone. Headphones hung on the stand. He took those and put them on. He looked out the window to Kerry who was arranging a lot of things here and there. Kerry bent over to a microphone and pressed down on a button.

"Alright Yugi. The machine will start the music and all you have to do is sing the song you recognize the music for. Got it?" Yugi nodded

"Yeah." Yugi muttered; Kerry nodded and pressed a couple more things. A soft rock melody started. Yugi took a deep breathe and started to sing.

"_-Would you mind if I hurt you,_

_Understand that I need to,_

_Wish that I had other choices,_

_Than to hurt the one I love,_

_What have you done now.-" _

Loud rock music began to play making the headphones vibrate slightly. Yugi put his left hand on the left headphone.

"_-I know I'd better stop trying,_

_You know that there's no denying_

_I won't show mercy on you now,_

_I know I should stop believing, _

_I know that there's no retrieving_

_It's over now,_

_What have you done?-"_

The song went on. The rock music and Yugi's singing. Eventually they finished that song. Kerry stopped the music and pressed the button leaning over to the microphone.

"Alright, good job Yugi. You're at least way easier to work with then Atem was. It would take hours for us just to record one song." Kerry said laughing and removing his finger from the button. Yugi nodded and took the headphones off. Placing them on the chair as he stood up and stretched. Sitting for four minutes long just singing could do a lot to you. Yugi walked out of the backroom.

"Alright. You did great. If you go down the hall and to your left, you'll see a couple of vending machines with food and drinks. Go ahead and take something from there." Kerry said as he put some headphones on and started to play the song Yugi just sung. Moving dials and pressing buttons here and there.

"But I don't have any money." Yugi whispered; Kerry waved his hand signaling him to go on. Yugi sighed and left the room. He walked straight down the hall and to his left. Four vending machines were in view. Two for snacks, and two for drinks.

"Hey, you're new meat here." Yugi jumped and turned around. A boy with dark blue eyes and black hair was standing behind Yugi.

"Hi. My name is Yugi. Mutou, Yugi." Yugi said smiling shyly. The boy laughed

"My name is Suya. Nochi, Suya." Suya said smiling warmly "How old are you? We haven't had a kid that looked at young as you singing after Atem Amoun. That boy was a legend. So young yet so talented." Suya laughed "How old are you kid?"

Yugi gave a weak smile "I'm sixteen years old." Yugi muttered blushing in embarrassment. He was sixteen yet still looked pretty young because of his height status.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm seventeen. I started here just a month ago." Suya said laughing softly. He walked past Yugi and to the vending machine that gave water. He pressed in the code for the water bottle and it came straight out.

"You didn't even pay. How did you do that?" Yugi asked amazed; Suya laughed again

"These machines are a little something that young Atem Amoun donated to this place. If I remember correctly he told everyone that he wanted to be able to get snacks without having to beg his brother for cash." Yugi smiled at the thought. Suya pressed another code in and another bottle of water dropped from the vending machine. Suya picked up the two bottles and handed one to Yugi.

"Here. Your voice is gonna be feeling pretty dry later if you don't drink some." Yugi smiled and took the water. He screwed off the cap and took a big drink of it. Suya laughed lightly

"Well I'll see you around Yugi. I gotta get back to my recording session. You should do the same." Suya said as he began to walk back to his recording room. Yugi stopped drinking and re-capped the water before running back to his recording room. As he entered the room he saw Kerry getting up from his chair

"There you are. I was about to go out and look for you." Kerry said rushing over to Yugi and pushing him into the backroom. "Put your headphones back on and let's start. We have to finish all twelve songs today." Yugi nodded and returned to his chair. He put the headphones on but remained standing. Kerry pressed a few more buttons. A soft melody started to play. Yugi recognized it immediately.

"_-In this world you tried,_

_Leaving me alone behind._

_There's no other way,_

_I pray to the gods let him stay_

_The memories ease the pain inside_

_Now I know why._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments,_

_Imagining you here._

_All of my memories keep you near,_

_In silent whispers, silent tears._

_Made me promise I'd try, _

_To find my way back in this life_

_Hope there is a way,_

_To give me a sign, you're okay,_

_Reminds me again it's worth it all_

_So I can go home._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent moments,_

_Imagining you here._

_All of my memories keep you near._

_In silent whispers, silent tears.-"_

A few soft thumps played slowly. Taking a deep breath he sang the next few lines.

"_-Together in all these memories _

_I see your smile_

_All of the memories I hold dear_

_Darling you know I love you _

_Till the end of time.-"_

Yugi placed his hand on his stomach in order to help him keep the pitch in his voice steady. The song repeated from there. Once the song had ended, Yugi's mouth was completely dry. He bent down and picked up the water he had placed on the ground. He un-capped it and took a big drink.

"Good job Yugi. Ten more songs to go." Kerry said softly. He removed his hand from the button and started to play the next song. Yugi stood up straight and began to sing the lyrics to the song.

* * *

Pachúa fell to her knees. Panting hard. She wiped the cold sweat away from her forehead. Her head was throbbing and her chest held a stinging pain.

"Why? Why did you curse me with this?" Pachúa whispered to herself. She placed her right hand over her heart. Trying to somehow stop the stinging pain in her heart. A stab of pain went through her head. She yelped out in surprise shutting her eyes tightly from the pain.

"Pachúa! It's happening to you too!" Pachúa opened her eyes a bit and looked to her door. Samara was standing there. She ran over to Pachúa and knelt down placing a hand on Pachúa's shoulder.

"S-Samara? Did he leave you with a curse as well?" Pachúa muttered closing her eyes again as the stab of pain shot through her heart. Samara nodded and helped Pachúa to her feet.

"He did. This isn't right. Something's going to happen, I know it!" Samara said as she led Pachúa to the bed.

"Of course it is! But what could have triggered this all?" Pachúa said as she collapsed onto her bed.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that whatever triggered will get stronger and much more dangerous." Samara said softly; Pachúa nodded and sighed as the pain from her chest and head disappeared.

"We'd best call Sam. We'll need him here as well." Pachúa said sitting up slowly. A small dizzy spell overcoming her.

"Right. I'll call him in the morning. You need to get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon to see Yugi." Samara said heading to the door.

"Samara…about your cousin…I'm really sorry we couldn't do anything." Pachúa muttered; Samara shook her head

"No it's okay. It was predetermined to happen anyway." Samara said "I'll see you tomorrow." With that Samara left. Pachúa fell back onto her bed. Immediately falling asleep.

* * *

"Alright Yugi. All twelve songs now finished and recorded." Kerry said letting go of the button and leaning back flicking a few switches. Yugi smiled and removed the headphones, placing them on the chair. He walked out of the backroom and into the room with Kerry. Leaning over Kerry's shoulder to look at what he was doing.

"Alright, all done. You're lucky that you can actually sing pretty well or else it'd take a longer time here as I'd have to fix your voice." Kerry said chuckling softly; Yugi whacked him over the head.

"Enough fun. What do we do now?" Yugi asked slightly annoyed; Kerry rubbed the back of his head

"Ow. First of all I do the rest from here. Then I'll come to you with other decisions and things like that." Kerry said pulling out a CD that popped out of the machine. He put it in a case and handed it to Yugi. "This here is your first CD." Silence hung in the air for a minute. Then Kerry breathed a sigh of relief.

"What?" Yugi asked beginning to eye the CD warily.

"Nothing. It's just that, I expected you to go crazy with joy is all." Kerry said chuckling softly "That's what Atem did."

"Oh…well I am happy really…but…I just hope it's good." Kerry took back the CD and nodded

"It will be. The songs are great, your voice is great. Time to drive you home now. Then I'll take the CD to get copy's made and then sell them at the music store. Then we'll have to do a commercial so we can advertise your CD." Yugi sighed in frustration

"So much to do." Kerry nodded and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Come on. Limo's waiting outside." With that said Kerry and Yugi walked out of the building. The mixture of voices was gone. In exchange for one song. A beautiful song whose voice was known all too well.

"_-Your in the arms of an angel,_

_Far away from here,_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_May you find some comfort here…-"_

the melody was so soft, almost as soft as the voice that sang it. The lyrics were so sad, the young singers voice sounded just as sad to match. As though something had torn him up inside, strong enough to make him sing so sadly. Kerry stopped walking and listened to the song.

"Kerry?" Yugi questioned

"He sang this song…the last song he sang before his throat problem." Kerry whispered; Yugi took hold of Kerry's hand and pulled him out of the building.

"Kerry, get a hold of yourself." Yugi said slapping Kerry across the face. Kerry's head whipped to the side.

"Hey! What was that for?" Kerry yelled whipping his head back to face Yugi and putting a hand to his stinging cheek that was slowly turning red. His eyes glassy with unshed tears.

"Yu got lost in thought is all. I merely brought you out of it." Yugi said smiling; Kerry looked at his hand then put it back to his cheek.

"Then next time don't slap me. Gah you're small but have the strength of an ox." Kerry said walking past Yugi and into the limo. Yugi sighed and ran after him. Kerry had just entered the limo when Yugi climbed in after him. Shutting the door tightly.

"I'm sorry okay." Yugi said softly; Kerry nodded

"I know you are…but…Yugi you have to understand, Atem was my brother…when he was first born I was the one who got to hold him first! Before my mom, before the doctor, before _anyone_!" Kerry said joy filling his blue eyes brightly. Yugi blinked slowly.

/Again…all this time I thought he was just being over-protective…once again he's proven me wrong…I didn't understand anything at all…I never did./ Yugi thought smiling faintly. The limo stopped

"We've arrived at the Kame Game Shop." The driver said kindly; Yugi nodded and stepped out of the limo. Kerry rolled down the window

"Remember, I'll call you when I've heard anything new. Till then, make sure you don't go getting yourself in the hospital and make sure your phone line is always clear. I saw you talking to Suya. Pretty nice guy once you get to know him." Kerry said smirking and winking; Yugi rolled his eyes

"Yeah sure. I'll give him a call the minute I fall head over heels for him." Yugi said smiling; Kerry thought for a moment.

"But you're head over heels for Atem, and you can only find love like that once." Yugi nodded

"Exactly." Kerry shook his head

"Just think about it. As a rising star you have the ability to call the studio and get his number." Kerry winked then rolled up the window as the limo started to drive away. Yugi rolled his eyes and sighed. Walking into the shop.

"Yugi. Are you home?"

"Yes grandpa!" Yugi called out as he closed the door of the shop and entered the backroom. Which happened to be his house. His grandpa was sitting in the living room with his mother. They both looked at him worriedly and the television was off.

"Yugi. Your school called." Mrs. Mutou said

"So? What did they say?" Yugi asked quietly though he already knew what was happening.

"They said, you haven't been in school for more then a year." Grandpa said

"Yugi, I don't understand. We see you leave to school every morning!" Mrs. Mutou said tears filling her eyes. Her Yugi, her baby Yugi, had never once lied to her.

"Mom, grandpa, you don't understand. I was on a wild adventure with one of my friends." Yugi said backing away a bit.

"That's no excuse! How do you expect to be a great surgeon if you don't go to school!?" Mrs. Mutou yelled standing up and walking to Yugi, who in turn stepped back with each step she took

"What do you know!? My friend was far more important to me then that dream! I'd do anything for him!" Yugi yelled; Grandpa stood up as well tracing behind Mrs. Mutou

"Now listen here young man! That boy is dead! It's time for you to get on with your life! Life's goes on with or without everyone!" Grandpa yelled; Yugi shook his head. There was a flash of a bright light. Yugi felt himself fall backward but that was it.

Yelling as he fell down a dark abyss. Though as he kept falling he began to see the outside of some room formation. He yelled louder as the speed of his fall increased. He shut his eyes closed but kept yelling.

His body then collided with hard surface. A small 'oof' escaped his lips.

"Ow. That hurt my gut." Yugi muttered as he got to his hands and knees. He rubbed the side of his head with his right hand and looked around. He was in some sort of maze. A large maze with numerous doors and stairs leading in different directions.

"Woah." No sooner the words left his mouth that a large television appeared before him. It flashed on. What he saw frightened him no more then Atem's death.

"No…how can that be!?" Yugi yelled looking at the screen. On the screen he saw his mother and grandfather. Backing away slowly.

"You two deserve not to die! You have hurt his soul!" A deeper more masculine voice then Yugi's said. Yugi gasped. He hadn't said a word. His right hand lifted into the air.

"No…stop…what's going on?" Yugi muttered stepping towards the big television.

"No! STOP! STOP IT! LEAVE THEM ALONE! DON'T HURT THEM!" Yugi yelled running straight through the television.

"NO!" Yugi yelled once again falling through a deep abyss. He shut his eyes tightly as he kept yelling. Only stopping when he landed on something soft.

"Oof…ow." Yugi muttered as he opened his eyes and looked around. He got to his hands and knees and gasped. He was in a forest.

"Yuugi." A voice called out; Yugi gasped in disbelief and turned around to face the person who called to him. His violet orbs widened and a loud gasp escaped his lips

"It can't be…" Yugi muttered starting straight at the person. "You're-"

* * *

Authors Notes: That's where I leave ya'll! Here's this weeks question! Oh and FYI You are allowed to go and check Caged Memories and then return to answer the question.

Alright here it is:

How old was Atem when he died? Started school? (Chapter 3 and chapter 7)

Good luck! Till later! Ja ne! Wait never mind. Do to recent events this will be the last chapter of "Do You" Unless you guys can convince me other wise I will no longer be updating this story.


	5. Have you returned?

Wow. I didn't realize how many people liked this story.I shall continue

But come on people. I just want a review from all who read.

With Chapter 4 I had 44 hits AND ONLY 9 REVIEWS!

Please people. Even if it's just an update soon. I want

All of your guys reviews. Please.

"/blah/" - flash back voices only

/blah/ - dreaming

/blah/ - thinking

"_blah" _- memory

"**:blah:" **- translated Egyptian

"blah" - normal

/-blah-/ - Yuugi to Yugi (inner thoughts)

/-blah-/ - Yugi to Yuugi (inner thoughts)

"_**blah"**_ - other person on the phone (conversation)

"_-blah-"_ - singing

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the songs I use in these chapters

* * *

**Chapter ****5**

"Oof…ow." Yugi muttered as he opened his eyes and looked around. He got to his hands and knees and gasped. He was in a forest.

"Yuugi." A voice called out; Yugi gasped in disbelief and turned around to face the person who called to him. His violet orbs widened and a loud gasp escaped his lips

"It can't be…" Yugi muttered starting straight at the person. "You're…you're…Atem."

The figure before him gave a small laugh.

"**:You are close little one. You are missing a letter in my name.:" **The figure said calmly. He stepped forward into the light. He was wearing a crimson cape that stopped just below his ankles. A gold crown a top his head. Black linen cloth covered his body. Gold wrapped around his waist like a belt. Basically he was dressed like an Egyptian Pharaoh. Except he had tri-colored locks instead of a black wig. His eyes shadowed over by his bangs. Making it impossible to see his eye color.

"What?" Yugi muttered. He had not understood the man. The man smiled and walked closer to Yugi. He knelt down in front of Yugi and lifted his chin to face him a bit better. Yugi blushed lightly

"**:I may not know who you are little one but I do know that you are now my hikari and my vessel:"** The man spoke softly before kissing Yugi's forehead gently. Then standing up and beginning to walk away

"**:So then, how about a little game? Try and catch me young one. Only then shall you save your family.:"** the man spoke as he began to run through the forest; Yugi gasped and quickly stood up, chasing after the man.

"Atem! Atem! Wait!" Yugi yelled his throat scratchy and dry from the strain forced on it earlier. Though he continued to scream the same name. There was a dull pain in his side. And he was pretty sure he had just stepped in some mud. His arms were getting scratched by branches.

"Atem! Please…slow down!" Yugi yelled. His breathing becoming forced and ragged. The man that looked like Atem continued to run, not even looking back to see if Yugi was following. His foot caught onto a branch and pulled him down. Hitting the ground hard. His fingers grazed against a thorn bush.

Yugi looked up at Atem. He had stopped running. Facing him but still a large distance away.

"**:Is that all you got? I guess you don't love those two people as well as you say.:" **Atem said coldly; Yugi gasped and stood up again, running after him. Atem turned and ran away.

"Stop! Atem! No! STOP!" Yugi yelled. A white aura surrounded Yugi and shot out towards Atem. Tackling him to the ground. Yugi rushed over and took hold of Atem's shoulder. Turning him around to face him.

"**:Seems you do love them. Alright. You've won this round. But next time you won't be so lucky.:"** Atem said as he stood up.

"**:Atemu! What the hell do you think you're doing!?:"** Yuugi yelled through modern Yugi's mouth. Atem stared at Yugi in confusion

"**:I have done nothing wrong. I am merely punishing those who harm your soul!:"** Atem said defending himself; Yugi shook his head

"**:NO! There is no reason to harm someone! Leave them alone Atemu! You take residence in my body! You shall obey my rules!:"** Yugi yelled folding his arms over his chest. Atem stared at Yugi in shock for a second then nodded.

"**:Very well. I shall obey. :" **Atem said before disappearing. The forest went along with him. Leaving Yugi back in his living room. His mother and grandfather staring at him frightened.

"Mom…grandpa….I think…I think Atem never left this world." Yugi whispered

"No. Stop playing around. He died, was killed actually." Mrs. Mutou said. All fright disappearing from within her. Mother instincts kicking in instead.

" I know that…but…I just spoke with him…" Yugi said his voice a bit strained. His grandfather walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder

"How about we visit Atem's grave tomorrow. Just so you can speak to him a bit more properly." His grandpa suggested; Yugi nodded

"Tomorrow. Right now…I want to take a nap." Yugi said as he walked upstairs to his bedroom. Pachúa stepped out of her room just as Yugi reached the top of the staircase.

"Yugi…Samara and Sam are here…I think it's best that we tell you something…" Pachúa said softly; Yugi looked at her confused

"What is it?" Yugi asked; Pachúa sighed

"It's something we should have told you long ago. Come with me." Pachúa said as she turned to walk back to her room; Yugi followed close behind. They entered Pachúa's room to see Sam and Samara inside waiting for them.

"Sam, Samara…hey…how have you guys been?" Yugi asked uncertain; Sam huffed and folded his arms over his chest.

"We've been better." Sam said sitting down on the chair next to Pachúa's desk. Samara sat down on the edge of Pachúa's bed.

"Yugi. Um…how can I tell you this…Atem left us with a curse." Pachúa said calmly; Yugi looked at Pachúa then Samara, Sam, then back to Pachúa.

"No. He couldn't have. He'd never do that." Yugi said laughing a bit and backing away

"Yugi it's true! And it's effecting Pachúa more then any of us. She's constantly weak and tired!" Samara said standing up and walking closer to Yugi "Yugi you have to believe us. If you don't, then without your help…Pachúa….she might…she might die." Yugi backed out of the room

"You're all crazy…that's what I think." Yugi said as he ran to his bedroom and closed the door, locking it. Yugi pressed his back against the wood. Sliding down to the floor into a sitting position. A small meow was audible next to Yugi. Yugi looked down and saw Anim.

"Anim…hey…can you believe it. They say Atem left them with a curse. He wouldn't do that. I mean one was his cousin and the other his godfather." Yugi said softly; Anim purred and rubbed her head against Yugi's arm. Yugi smiled and lifted her up, placing her in his lap.

"They just don't understand…hey…that would make a great song…" Yugi said softly as his mind started to think of song possibilities. He hadn't noticed that he drifted off to sleep. Nor did he notice that Anim had disappeared without him feeling it.

* * *

"How are you two holding in?"

"We're doing fine but I don't think Maigo's too happy about her job."

"Of course I'm not happy about it. I hate staying in one form too long."

"Right, well how are you holding up?"

"I'm doing great. Thanks to your power it was easy to get in."

"Of course it is. You're only suppose to win his heart."

"Hey I'm not the one stuck drinking milk twenty four seven."

"Yeah well at least I don't have to change my name!"

"No but they gave you one!"

"ALRIGHT! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! That's enough arguing! Get back to your posts!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**"****:MAHAD!:"** Pharaoh Atem yelled pacing in his soul room. A transparent figure appeared before him. Down on one knee.

**"****:Yes my pharaoh?:" **Mahad said simply; Atem stopped pacing and stood in front of him

**"****:The vessel of mine is making me obey his rules! This is unspoken for! I want you to find Ishizu Ishtar! On the double!:" **Atem ordered; Mahad nodded

**"****:I shall search my pharaoh, do not worry yourself over it.:" **Mahad said before disappearing. Atem huffed and went back to his pacing.

* * *

Authors Notes: OK! That's where I leave you! I know it's short but I'm lacking ideas here. If you have an idea please tell me and I'd be more then happy to put it in. SO Since no one answered the question correctly, you'll have to bear with the mistakes you may find since I didn't spend a lot of time in it. So this time's question is:

What was Yugi's first nightmare about?

(first dream found in chapte1 and what it was about found in chapter 7)

Good luck! Till later! Ja ne!


	6. What's going on!

Alright yesh it was pretty fast. I spent ALL DAY today

Working on this for all my wonderful readers. Most because

I was bored…a lot…hee he

Now! I want

All of your guys reviews. Please.

"/blah/" - flash back voices only

/blah/ - dreaming

/blah/ - thinking

"_blah" _- memory

"**:blah:" **- translated Egyptian

"blah" - normal

/-blah-/ - Yuugi to Yugi (inner thoughts)

/-blah-/ - Yugi to Yuugi (inner thoughts)

"_**blah"**_ - other person on the phone (conversation)

"_-blah-"_ - singing

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the songs I use in these chapters

* * *

**Chapter ****6**

Yugi awoke the following morning. He was still in a sitting position in front of his door. Yugi mentally congratulated himself, for he was going to have a lot of body pains for sleeping on the floor.

"Yugi! It's time for breakfast! Are you awake yet?" Mrs. Mutou called from downstairs

"Yeah, I'll be there in a few." Yugi called back as he stood up and stretched. Wincing from the pain in his butt and neck. Deciding to just wear the exact same clothing he wore the day before, he made his way downstairs. His mother stood at the stove. His grandpa and Pachúa were sitting at the table. His grandpa reading the paper and Pachúa was drinking some juice.

"Good morning dear. Sit down and eat." Mrs. Mutou said as she placed a plate of eggs and a cup of juice on the table.

"Good morning Yugi." Grandpa said not removing his eyes from the paper. Pachúa turned around to face him. She looked at him quickly then turned back to look at the table. Yugi sighed and sat down at the table. He looked up to face Pachúa for a moment. This time actually paying attention to what she looked like. She seemed tired, her eyes were now dull and lacked the vibrant energy she had just at the beginning of the summer. Pachúa looked away and stood up

"Thank you for the food Aunt." Pachúa said as she left the kitchen.

"I should make a doctor's appointment for her. She seems so tired now." Mrs. Mutou said as she started to clean up the table. Grandpa stood up as well. Folding the paper and placing it on the table.

"I'd better go and open the shop." Grandpa said as he walked out of the kitchen. Mrs. Mutou sighed again. "Eat Yugi. Unless you aren't hungry?" Yugi nodded

"I'm not hungry. I'm still kinda full actually. Kerry took me to a buffet yesterday and I ate a lot." Yugi said knowing that that was a complete lie. Mrs. Mutou nodded and took his plate

"Alright then. Go help your grandfather with the shop then." Mrs. Mutou said as she started to wash the dishes. Yugi nodded and left the kitchen. Instead of going to the shop he went to Pachúa's room.

* * *

Pachúa gasped and fell to her knees. Grasping the edge of her desk. A hand clasped above her heart. The pain was too unbearable. Something was clenching her heart tightly.

"Looks like you're tired. Maybe you should just take a nice long nap!" Pachúa gasped and flipped in the air. Dodging the flying chains by just inches. She landed in a crouched position and looked towards her door.

"Maigo!" Pachúa hissed as she stood up straight; Maigo smirked and folded her arms across her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here on orders." Maigo said calmly as she took a step toward Pachúa.

"Get away from me." Pachúa said as she backed away. The same pain shooting through her heart. She gasped loudly and dropped to her hands and knees. Maigo gave light laugh.

"You're practically immobile with that curse." Maigo said letting her arms fall to her sides. Pachúa swallowed the pain and stood up again charging towards Maigo prepared with a kick. Maigo smirked and dodged the kick quickly by flipping forward over Pachúa. Landing swiftly on the ground then diving forward. Tackling Pachúa to the floor.

"I'll give you two choices. You can come with me willingly or unconscious." Maigo hissed. Pachúa struggled underneath Maigo

"Bite me!" Pachúa spat as the knob to Pachúa's door jiggled in place.

"Pachúa…umm…I wanted to apologize." Yugi said as he turned the knob on Pachúa's door. Maigo and Pachúa gasped. Maigo jumped off of Pachúa and disappeared just as the door opened. Yugi stepped in and gasped.

"Pachúa are you okay?" Yugi said running over and helping Pachúa stand up.

"I'm fine. Really." Pachúa said wincing at the pain in her ribs. Maigo had forced her down on top of a bouncy ball.

"What happened?" Yugi asked, worry filling his violet eyes. Pachúa smiled softly

"I tripped. That's all." Pachúa said dusting off the front of her skirt.

"Well alright. Anyway I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I mean you would never lie. You only want what's best for me. Like a cousin should. We have known each other for a really long time and all." Pachúa nodded and smiled faintly

"Right. Well we should go and help down at the shop." Pachúa said as she made her way out of her room and down the stairs. Yugi smiled and followed shortly after.

* * *

"Damnit! You were almost caught! What do you have to say for yourself!?"

"Hey Brandon, it wasn't her fault! She almost had her! If the runt hadn't wanted ta apologize we'd a had her."

"Don't you defend her! You are just as worthless!"

"Hey leave him alone!"

"ALL THREE OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!! With Alice out of the picture we'll need a new leader. That's where this man comes in."

"Is he related to the Prince?"

"Indeed he is little flower. This man is experienced in the ways of the humans. Gentle, kind and loving as well. He will be of great use to us."

"Where is he though?"

"Where else? The Kaiba Mansion."

* * *

"Yugi! Oh dear! Father! Yugi! Pachúa! Come down here quickly!" Mrs. Mutou yelled. Yugi and Pachúa zoomed in prepared for battle while Grandpa came in panting and breathing hard.

"Listen to this!" Mrs. Mutou said as she put up the volume on the radio. A song grew louder. A beautiful song. And a lovely singing voice. Yugi gasped in recognition.

"No way! That's _my_ song!" Yugi yelled in surprise; Mrs. Mutou nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to be on the radio?" Pachúa asked; Yugi shrugged

"Maybe because I didn't really know." Yugi said as he ran over to the phone "I have to call Kerry." Picking up the receiver Yugi quickly began dialing the number to the Kaiba Mansion.

"We're sorry. You have reached the number that has either been disconnected or out of range. Please hang up now."

Yugi looked at the receiver confused but hung up anyway. Pachúa yelled and fell to her knees. Holding her head tightly in her hands.

"Pachúa? What's wrong? Pachúa!" Mrs. Mutou said kneeling down to exam Pachúa. Yugi ran over to her and placed a hand on her shaking shoulder.

"**:They've stolen it…the third piece…:"** Pachúa said. Everyone looked at her strangely. What had she just said, they had no idea. Mrs. Mutou stood up quickly and ran to the phone

"That's it! I'm calling an ambulance!" She exclaimed as she began to dial. Grandpa helped Yugi lay Pachúa onto the couch.

"Yugi…help…got…piece…Sam!" Pachúa muttered gasping and giving small cries of pain. She placed her hand above her heart. Where the pain obviously was placed.

* * *

/It hurts…so much…I can't take this anymore…Sam…I'm coming to help you…I promise…/

Pain shot through Pachúa's heart. Pain more unbearable then having your fingers and toes chopped off one by one. She couldn't take it any longer. The pain began to cloud her vision. Making it hard for her to decipher who was who. One last cry of pain and she blacked out.

* * *

"Sam…Sam where are you…SAM!" Samara yelled as she ran though the house. Coughing. The mansion had been attacked by Maigo and Joey. Kerry, Samara and Sam stood their ground and fought for as long as they could. That is until Joey blew up half of the mansion knocking them all out for several hours. When they awoke, Sam had disappeared. Samara felt a dull stab in her heart. It was probably strong when she had been knocked out cold. Now it was nothing more then a light poke.

"Samara, did you find Sam?" Kerry asked walking over to Pachúa with his cell phone in hand. Samara shook her head

"No I haven't. Have you called for repairs on the house?" Samara asked; Kerry nodded

"Yeah. I just need to call Seto and tell him what happened before he gets home."

* * *

"You two have finally proven yourselves worthy. Welcome Sam."

"Let me go! I demand two let me go!"

"Calm yourself. We will not harm you."

"Says you! You practically killed my godchild three months ago!"

"Dat stupid prince had it comin' ta 'em!"

"Shut up! Already!"

"Brandon?! Is that you?! Kerry said you were killed?!"

"And you are?"

"Sam. Atem's godfather. You know, your little brother's god father."

"I don't have a little brother nor do I recognize you."

"Bran, just shut up and lock 'em up…hey that rhymed."

"Tch, yeah hilarious."

"Well one done. Two to go."

* * *

Authors Notes: OK! That's where I leave you! I know it's short but I'm lacking ideas here. If you have an idea please tell me and you'll have to bear with the mistakes you may find since I didn't spend a lot of time in it.

The question is the same as it was in Chapter 5! Since I didn't really give anyone any time to answer the other one, so please review!


	7. Pharaoh Atemu is Atem?

Alright yesh it was pretty fast. I spent ALL DAY today

Working on this for all my wonderful readers. Most because

I was bored…a lot…hee he

Now! I want

All of your guys reviews. Please.

"/blah/" - flash back voices only

/blah/ - dreaming

/blah/ - thinking

"_blah" _- memory

"**:blah:" **- translated Egyptian

"blah" - normal

/-blah-/ - Yuugi to Yugi (inner thoughts)

/-blah-/ - Yugi to Yuugi (inner thoughts)

"_**blah"**_ - other person on the phone (conversation)

"_-blah-"_ - singing

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the songs I use in these chapters

* * *

Chapter 7

"Pachúa, please wake up." Yugi whispered gently shaking his cousin. They were currently in the hospital. The doctors said they could find nothing wrong with Pachúa, only that she was over worked as if she were secretly working on something. Whatever the reason, Yugi was going to make sure she stayed put. No working and definitely no fighting.

/okay so she can't train, and she can't fight, and she can't work in the shop with me and grandpa…yeah that should do it. She shouldn't look so tired./

A small groan brought Yugi out of his thoughts.

"Yugi? W-where am I?" Pachúa asked sitting up and putting a hand to her throbbing head. Yugi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lay back down. You're in the hospital. They said you needed rest." Yugi said gently. Pachúa sighed and jumped out of the hospital bed.

"I can't stay put! Samara and I need to save Sam!" Pachúa exclaimed as she went rushing around for her normal clothes. Yugi sighed and faced away from Pachúa while she changed.

"You need to rest. We can't go around on another adventure!" Yugi heard Pachúa sigh loudly as she finished loosely buckling her belt around her hips. Yugi turned to face Pachúa

"This isn't an adventure, this is a rescue mission! And worst of all! Sam is Atem's godfather! Do you think Atem would just sit by and let his godfather be killed?" Yugi shook his head and stood up from the chair he was seated in.

"Exactly! With the curse he left with Samara, Sam and I, we need to save him." Yugi sighed in defeat.

"Alright. We'll go and save him but on one condition." Pachúa nodded.

"Okay, what?" Pachúa asked as she sat down on the edge of the hospital bed.

"For starters I want to know what's going on." Yugi said as he sat back down on the chair. Pachúa nodded and sighed. Opening her mouth to say something when the hospital door opened wide. Samara ran in, covered in dirt. Blood ran down the side of her mouth.

"Samara, what happened?" Pachúa asked as she jumped off the bed and ran over to Samara.

"They sent some worthless scrooge. They tried to take me. I fought them but Kerry wanted me to run. He stayed behind, I don't even know if he survived!" Samara said pushing Pachúa back to the bed.

"Samara, Pachúa what are you guys talking about? What have you guys done?" Yugi asked shocked as he stood up.

"Oh nothing much, just angered a few spirits while testing out our new abilities, other wise known as living curses. You know the usual." Samara said as she pulled out a katana and stood her ground in front of the hospital bed. Yugi gasped.

"What the hell were you two thinking?!" Yugi exclaimed as a few hundred ninjas ran into the room.

"Oh you know. We thought it was deserted!" Pachúa said as she stood up prepared to fight. Yugi rolled his eyes and stood behind them.

/-Yugi. Listen to me! Call Atem. Put your faith in the puzzle and call Atem. He'll save you!-/ Yuugi said urgently. Yugi jumped and nodded.

/-Alright. But if I get killed then you are so staying in the afterlife with me.-/ Yugi replied as he put his hands on the puzzle.

"Atem. Hear my plea. Come and save us from the destruction of the planet once again!" Yugi exclaimed. The eye on the puzzle began to glow a bright yellow. The flash overwhelmed Yugi. Once again he felt himself falling. Only this time, he landed in a bed, in a room full of toys and games, except for the far corner. There was a desk, covered in shadows. Three objects lay on the desk. Before Yugi could go to them a giant television appeared before him. The screen flashed white and it was turned on. He saw hundreds of ninjas and Samara and Pachúa were staring him wide-eyed and shocked.

* * *

"Atem?!" Samara and Pachúa exclaimed in unison.

"You're one letter short my friends. I am Pharaoh Atemu." Atemu spoke as he stepped in front of Samara and Pachúa. Facing the ninja's alone.

"Be gone. I command you!" Atemu said as he lifted a hand and threw off an energy so dark and strong it had the ninja's cowering in fear. The dark energy engulfed the ninjas and tied them together. "You have trespassed in my soul. For that I declare punishment. The price BANISHMENT!" The katana in Samara's hands flew forward and sliced the ninjas.

"That is how you defeat an enemy without wasting time. Go and get the third piece back before the whole world falls into great peril." Atemu said as another gold light flashed leaving Yugi behind.

"Whoa, THAT WAS SO COOL!" Yugi exclaimed jumping up and down "I DIDN'T KNOW THIS THING HAD SO MUCH POWER!"

"Yugi calm down! Please!" Samara said as she went and retrieved her katana.

"Yugi, there are some things we need to tell you. Some things that you may find hard to believe." Pachúa said calmly as she sat back down on the edge of the hospital bed. Samara sat next to her while Yugi sat on the metal chair.

"Yeah right. Shoot." Yugi said calmly. Samara and Pachúa exchanged glances then began to speak.

* * *

/If there would ever be a time that my life becomes a story, then I would make sure that the first thing to write would be this dreaded curse. The curse that bound my cousin to utter chaos./

"Yugi. Are you alright?" Pachúa asked placing a hand on Yugi's knee. Yugi looked towards her and nodded. They were currently on a train. Samara and Pachúa sitting across from Yugi. Yugi right across from Pachúa by the window. Samara next to Pachúa taking a small nap.

"I'm fine. It's just that this is all way too hard to believe." Yugi said calmly. Pachúa smiled softly.

"I know it is, but soon, you'll understand it all." Pachúa said calmly as she settled herself to take a small nap.

/They have the right idea./ Yugi thought as he stretched himself out on the seat and closed his eyes, prepared for a small nap.

* * *

"Damn that prince! I thought he was killed!"

"Calm down."

"I will not calm down! That prince should have been dead!"

"I see you have all been working hard in my absence."

"You've returned?"

"Of course I have. That stupid amateur curse left by the peasant is nothing compared to my power. It was cake breaking free."

"W-we're glad to have you back."

"Hmm, I wonder. Now about these three pieces. The ones left by the prince. How powerful are they?"

"Apart, they are weak. But together they are stronger then the prince."

"Thank you Maigo. Joey, Brandon, I have a little mission for you two."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Joey you are already undercover. See if you can get the peasant to invite you to his house, kidnap the girl then. Brandon, you are already part of that family. Go to the house when Aya is home alone. Take the other girl at that time as well."

"Yes!"

"What about me?"

"Maigo, I have a special assignment for you."

* * *

Authors Notes: OK! That's where I leave you! I know it's short but I'm lacking ideas here. Alright this times question is:

How did Atem damage his vocal cords? (chapter 3, last paragraph)

So good luck! Ja ne


	8. Brandon Alive?

Alright yesh it was pretty fast. I spent ALL DAY today

Working on this for all my wonderful readers. Most because

I was bored…a lot…hee he

Now! I want

All of your guys reviews. Please.

"/blah/" - flash back voices only

/blah/ - dreaming

/blah/ - thinking

"_blah" _- memory

"**:blah:" **- translated Egyptian

"blah" - normal

/-blah-/ - Yuugi to Yugi (inner thoughts)

/-blah-/ - Yugi to Yuugi (inner thoughts)

"_**blah"**_ - other person on the phone (conversation)

"_-blah-"_ - singing

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the songs I use in these chapters

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Attention all passengers. We will be arriving at our first stop in a few hours. Please prepare for an hour break around the town. Thank you." Came a the drivers voice over the intercom. Yugi woke up and looked over at Pachúa and Samara. Pachúa was still sleeping. Samara on the other hand was sitting on the floor. Her hair was put in a low ponytail. Her blue eyes filled with determination.

"Samara?" Yugi said softly as he waved a hand in front of Samara's eyes. Samara blinked and looked at Yugi

"Oh sorry. I got lost in my thoughts." Samara said as she sat back down on the seat next to Pachúa.

"It's alright I guess. But what were you thinking about?" Samara shrugged

"Nothing important. Don't worry about it." A loud whiny meow made itself audible from under Yugi's seat.

"Was it me or did your but just meow?" Samara asked; Yugi laughed and reached under the seat. Pulling out a cat carrier. Samara reached into her hair and pulled out the hair tie. Letting her hair fall loosely around her shoulders again.

"You brought a cat with you?" Samara said in disbelief. Yugi smiled

"I couldn't leave Anim home alone." Yugi said as he opened the cat carrier and pulled out a small black kitten.

"You named a cat after your cousin in Egypt?" Yugi nodded and snuggled the kitten

"Yep! After all Anim does mean life and this little one was so full of life!" Yugi said as he put the kitten on the floor.

"Where did you find the kitten exactly?" Samara asked eye the kitten warily. The kitten merely stared up at Anim innocently before laying down in the light of the sun.

"Well she kind jumped into my room from the sky window. She must've climbed up the tree and got stuck." Yugi said calmly; Samara shook her head

"Yugi don't you think it's dangerous to let a strange animal in the house?" Samara asked poking the kitten gently with the tip of her foot. Yugi shook his head

"Not really. I mean it's just a kitten. What could be wrong?"

* * *

"You won't get away with this!"

"On the contrary I've been getting away with this for over five thousand years."

"They'll stop you! Yugi won't let you get away with anything!"

"Did you not listen to what I just told you. With his annoying cousin from the past out of the picture, it shall be all the easier to kill him. And now that he's completed that puzzle, all of the Prince's power shall be mine."

"Alice. It's not that easy. Remember? We still need two other idiots."

"Hey! If I weren't locked in a cage you would so be getting a spanking for that mouth of yours!"

"You can't talk to my girl like that!"

"Joey, it's fine."

"Enough talk. Joey, return to your post. Brandon you as well. Maigo, come with me and we shall discuss your special mission."

"I cannot. They're due to awake any moment now."

"Very well. Return to me the next time they sleep. And this time make sure you come straight to me instead of checking in with Brandon."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"_-In the beginning, I tried to warn you,_

_You play with fire, it's gonna burn you_

_And here we are now, _

_Same situation, you never listen_

_I never listen. _

_Everybody's hurt someone before_

_Everybody's been hurt by somebody before_

_You can change but you'll always come back for more_

_It's a game and we are all-"_

"YUGI! Enough singing!" Pachúa yelled cutting off Yugi's singing. Yugi gasped and ducked the shoe that was thrown at him.

"Hey that was my shoe!" Samara complained whacking Pachúa on the back of the head. Pachúa growled lightly and punched Samara's arm.

"Yugi, would you please, give me my shoe." Samara said rubbing her abused arm tenderly. Yugi nodded and reached behind him, picking up Samara's shoe and tossing it back to her.

"Thanks." Samara muttered as she slipped the shoe on. Pachúa sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Okay please Yugi. No singing, I'm getting a headache." Pachúa muttered softly; Yugi smiled faintly

"Sorry. But as a rising star, Kerry needs me to sing and come up with new songs as much as I can!" Yugi said smiling brightly. Samara looked from Pachúa to Yugi then burst into laughter. Yugi and Pachúa stared at her strangely

"What's so funny?" They both asked folding their arms over their chests. Samara continued to laugh and started to point at them

"You ha haha you two hahaha are exa-hahaha exactly alike!" Samara said between bursts of laughter. Pachúa and Yugi looked at each other then at Samara then back to each other before bursting out into a fit of laughs themselves.

Unaware that from a far distance they were being watched. Watched by someone they knew quite well. A man. A man with blond hair and bright blue eyes. Wearing a black cloak. The hood of his cloak down and lightly blowing in the wind.

"Enjoy it now peasant. Soon you shall pay for the pain you've caused me and my family." A cold insane laughter filled the air. Scaring the birds and crows away from the nearby tears.

* * *

ALRIGHT! Chapter 8 up and finished!

ATTENTION CREATORS OF MAIGO, SAMARA, AND SAM!!

I need a rough reference of what your character looks like. To make it easier for me to draw them for the manga format and for the cover of the manga. Send me an e-mail/PM with the picture or link to the picture. Please and thank you!

Alright, due to the fact that it takes beta readers way too long to respond, then I will no longer allow people to beta read my stories. I'll have to try my own I guess. So I'll still be asking questions, but if you correctly answer the question, you can have ONE question that you have answered OR a sneak peak of the upcoming chapter. Your choice.

Question is the same as Chapter 7 this time! Sorry this chapter was so short. I'm supposed to be doing homework right now instead of typing this…hee he…oh well….so hope you enjoy!

Good luck to you all!

Ja ne


	9. First Sam and now who?

Sorry for the late update! My internet was down for a long time

And I couldn't post any new updates. I'm sooooo

Super sorry! To make up for it

I've written two new chapters! Just for all my wonderful readers!

Now! I want

All of your guys reviews. Please.

Or no updates for another six months!

"/blah/" - flash back voices only

/blah/ - dreaming

/blah/ - thinking

"_blah" _- memory

"**:blah:" **- translated Egyptian

"blah" - normal

/-blah-/ - Yuugi to Yugi (inner thoughts)

/-blah-/ - Yugi to Yuugi (inner thoughts)

"_**blah"**_ - other person on the phone (conversation)

"_-blah-"_ - singing

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the songs I use in these chapters

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Attention all passengers. We have reached our destination, San Francisco, California. Please collect your bags and depart from the vehicle in an orderly fashion. Thank you." The intercom turned off with a small beep. Then everyone began to collect their belongings and leave the train. Yugi began to reach above their seats to get their bags. They didn't carry much. Most of Samara's clothes were burned and destroyed in the explosion at the Kaiba Mansion, Pachúa wore about the same thing everyday so she just needed pajamas and two extra pairs of the same clothes.

As for Yugi. He didn't take much. Just a few pairs of clothes and the cat carrier which now contained a sleeping Anim.

"Yugi, I can get my own bag." Pachúa said as she reached up and grabbed her own bag. Yugi smiled and got his own bag. He hung the bag over his shoulders then reached down under the seat. Taking hold of the handle on the pet carrier and bringing it out. Anim was still asleep.

"Come on you two. It doesn't take _that_ long to grab your bags!" Samara complained tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. Yugi and Pachúa smiled faintly and began to make their way out of the train with Samara in the lead.

* * *

"Damn that kid! Did he have to go on a trip a day before the big competition. I'll have to call him." Kerry said as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Yugi's phone. Three rings passed before it was finally answered.

"Hey Kerry, um sorry I didn't tell you that I was leaving it's just that-" Kerry cut him off

"Yugi! As a rising star there are things you have to do!" Kerry shouted into the phone. Though Kerry couldn't see him, he was sure Yugi flinched.

"Well I'm sorry. What do I need to do? Can't it wait?" Yugi asked lightly; Kerry sighed in frustration and pulled out a long scroll of paper.

"Well let's see. First, you have to get to California for a concert, held every year for new artists. After that you have to get to New York, for a fund raiser concert, for an orphanage. After that you need to get to Hollywood to start filming a new movie that some people have come up with for you a-" Yugi cut Kerry off this time

"Whoa! That's too much to do!" Yugi exclaimed loudly; Kerry sighed again and nodded even though Yugi couldn't see him

"I know! Where are you right now?"

"Well I'm um in San Francisco."

"Alright good! Just get on another train and ride over to Disney Land. I'll be waiting for you at the Seaside Hotel." Kerry said quickly as he began to pick up and organize a pile of papers.

"Wait, I can't go to Disney Land right now! I have Samara and Pachúa with me! We have to find Sam first!" Yugi yelled unbelieving what his ears were hearing. Would Kerry really ask him of this? To abandon Sam and let him die?!

"Look Yugi, we'll find Sam when it's time but for now you need to fulfill your requirements for this singing job!" Kerry heard Yugi sigh in frustration

"Fine! I'll get Samara, Pachúa and myself some tickets to Disney Land."

"Good. Once you get at the Seaside Hotel, tell the receptionist your name and she'll give you a key to the room. I've already booked it, though we'll need to book a different room for Pachúa and Samara. I'll see you in three days." With that Kerry hung up the phone. He plopped down onto the couch behind him. He was so tired. Booking concerts and signing records all for Yugi was taking a lot out of him.

/It wasn't this hard when I was doing all this for Atem./ Kerry thought as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small photo. The photo contained a five year old Atem. His crimson eyes full of joy and innocence. His tri-colored locks ruffled and messy around his head. His small hands folded nicely on his lap. This small picture was taken by Sam. All the brothers have a copy, along with Aya and Sam. Jonas and Jeremy's copies were put away with them in their graves. Brandon's body…was never found after it disappeared. The police had turned their backs on Brandon's dieing body for one second, and when they turn back around…he was gone.

* * *

Yugi sighed and hung up his phone.

"What's up Yugi?" Pachúa asked softly as she placed a gentle hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi looked at her quickly and smiled faintly

"We have to go to Disney Land now. Kerry wants me to go and sing at a concert he booked awhile ago." Yugi said quietly; Samara and Pachúa sighed in frustration.

"This is what happens when you try to live out my cousins dream for him!" Samara said frustrated as she went back to the main office in the station. Yugi and Pachúa followed. A few small meows were audible from the Cat Carrier in Yugi's hand.

"Sorry Anim. I didn't mean to startle you." Yugi said placing the cat carrier on a bench and bending down to look through the barred door. Anim's big green eyes were wide with surprise. The hair on the back of her ail stood on end.

Yugi let out a small chuckle. He assumed she must have rolled and hit the side of the carrier when Yugi suddenly lifted her up from the ground after the call with Kerry.

"I'm sorry little one. I didn't mean to wake you with a scare." Yugi said softly as he opened the cage door and gently lifted Anim out of the carrier. She seemed to be a bit burned on her stomach. Just a small patch of hair was missing. The burn wasn't even noticeable with a quick glance. Yugi lifted a brow and cradled Anim like a baby. Taking further inspection to her stomach.

/Whoa…I wonder who did this./ Yugi thought as he gently brushed his fingers against the small kitten's stomach. She squirmed a bit and turned over, falling out of Yugi's hands and landing on her feet on the ground.

"Pachúa!" Samara yelled; Yugi turned around quickly. Pachúa was on her knees. A hand over her heart, clutching tightly to her pink cami. Yugi and Samara began to run over to Pachúa. The second they were three steps away from her Pachúa yelled loudly. A rush of light erupted from her entire body and washed over the entire station. Yugi gasped. He couldn't move. He commanded his legs and arms to move. But they wouldn't budge. He looked towards Samara. She was having the same problem.

No one in the entire station could move, except for Pachúa.

"Oh no. What have I done?!" Pachúa yelled as she stood up and ran to Samara then Yugi.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was doing!" She began to frantically run around the station. A small applause made her stop in her tracks.

"Looks like little Pachúa, can't control her new abilities."

"You. Maigo, how did you find us here?!" Pachúa yelled preparing herself to battle. Maigo let out a small cold laugh.

"I didn't come here to fight. I came to pick something up." Maigo said softly as she casually walked over to Samara.

"Stay away from her!" Pachúa yelled running over to Maigo. A clang of bells rang through the room and rendered Pachúa immobile. Pachúa fell to the ground with a loud thud. Maigo gave a small wicked giggle.

"Do you like it? It's my new trainee's power." Maigo said softly as she threw some chains towards Samara.

"NO!" Pachúa yelled loudly. The chains wrapped around Samara's body. Then a diamond violet box formed around her body. Filling up with water.

"Familiar isn't it Pachúa. Samara's memory box. But don't worry. There's another way to break someone out, while still keeping them alive." Maigo said softly as she wrapped more chains around the box.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I'll be taking my leave." Maigo said as she started to walk away, dragging Samara's memory box with her. Pachúa closed her eyes in frustration.

/How could I let this happen?/ Pachúa wondered as she laid on the ground. Awaiting for the spells to wear off.

* * *

"Excellent work Maigo. Though this was not in your orders, you have done wondrously on taking opportunities to your advantage."

"That's my girl. The best of the best."

"Aw don't get all mushy on me."

"Sam. You can get her out of that box. Now Joey. Tell me where you will be going now?"

"Well there's this one place that the peasant will be at. I can easily take the last piece from under his nose."

"Perfect. Go. And don't return a failure!"

"I promise."

"Gah! You'll all pay! I swear it!"

"Samara, calm down please. It will only make matters worse."

"Sam…but…we can't let them take the pieces. They'll destroy the world!"

"I'm aware of that but-"

"Shut up! No talking you rotten prisoners."

"Just wait till I break out of here! You'll all pay!"

"Samara. Please. Calm yourself. The curse is beginning to take it's toll on you. Soon we'll be just like Pachúa."

"Pachúa…Yugi…if they don't figure this out, we'll lose this battle."

* * *

ATTENTION TO THE CREATOR OF SAM!!

I need a rough reference of what your character looks like. To make it easier for me to draw them for the manga format and for the cover of the manga. Send me an e-mail/PM with the picture or link to the picture. Please and thank you!

Alright, due to the fact that it takes beta readers way too long to respond, then I will no longer allow people to beta read my stories. I'll have to try on my own I guess. So I'll still be asking questions, but if you correctly answer the question, you can have ONE question that you have answered OR a sneak peak of the upcoming chapter. Your choice.

This time's question is:

What kind of love did Yugi and Atem have 5 millennia ago?


	10. Pachua's Secret

Now! I want

All of your guys reviews. Please.

Or no updates for another six months!

"/blah/" - flash back voices only

/blah/ - dreaming

/blah/ - thinking

"_blah" _- memory

"**:blah:" **- translated Egyptian

"blah" - normal

/-blah-/ - Yuugi to Yugi (inner thoughts)

/-blah-/ - Yugi to Yuugi (inner thoughts)

"_**blah"**_ - other person on the phone (conversation)

"_-blah-"_ - singing

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the songs I use in these chapters

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Yugi, for the millionth time, I'm sorry!" Pachúa said softly; Yugi sighed and continued to gaze out the window. Not only had Yugi lost Samara, the second piece, but he had lost Anim as well. He really liked her and now she was out in the cold world all alone.

"Yugi! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! If you don't then we'll never solve this." Pachúa said gazing down at her feet. They were currently in another train, thanks to Kerry, to Disney Land. They'd already been riding for two days and were expected to arrive soon. Yugi sighed again and placed his hand on Pachúa's shoulder.

"Pachúa, you apologized over three hundred times. I forgave you somewhere around the two hundreds." Yugi said softly; Pachúa looked up at him and smiled brightly. Reaching over and hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad. Now we can attempt to figure this all out." Pachúa said pulling back and beginning to think. Yugi chuckled softly

"Pachúa, please. Let's just ignore this for now. I have to focus on singing." Yugi said softly as he began humming a tune again. Pachúa smiled faintly and rested her head back on the seat. Attempting to fall asleep.

* * *

Pachúa yelled. Clutching her head tightly. Gripping her hair. Her pony-tail was now a tangle of knots floating in the air. Her heart and brain were on fire. Her clothes burned away into ashes leaving her dressed in a black silk dress with long black sleeves.

"Calm down! This will be over soon!" Maigo yelled grabbing hold of Pachúa's wrists and wrapping them in separate chains. The chains stretched Pachúa's arms to their fullest length then attached to the walls.

"Samara! Sam! Help me please!" Pachúa yelled attempting to pull her arms around herself, the chains preventing her.

"Pachúa calm down. Just give into the darkness. We'll find peace in the darkness." Sam said stepping toward Pachúa slowly. His regular cheery clothes were now a midnight black. Pachúa shook her head wildly. Tears beginning to slip down her pale cheeks.

"No! This isn't like you! You wouldn't want darkness to win! Sam wake up! Please! Samara!" Pachúa yelled, her head burning with flames of pain. Samara never appeared.

"Joey! Have you finished preparing the trap?" Maigo called out into the shadows. A cold snicker came from the depths of the shadows and stepped forward. It was Joey, dressed in his usual school attire. He put his arm around Maigo's waist and nodded.

"All done. Just waitin' for ta Prince." Joey said smirking. Maigo smiled evilly and walked away from Joey's grasp. Stepping over to Pachúa.

"I've wanted to do this for far too long." Maigo whispered lifting her hand and placing it inches from Pachúa's neck. Her fingernails turned into sharp jaguar claws. Pachúa whimpered cowardly. Joey began to laugh loudly. With a quick swipe, Maigo's claws cut through Pachúa's neck. Blood squirting out automatically. Maigo giggled coldly then stepped back. Walking over to Joey, who had a washcloth in hand.

"She'll be dead in a matter of seconds." Joey said laughing while Maigo washed her claws on the washcloth. Pachúa's vision was blurry, not just from the lack of blood in her body, but from her tears as well. She felt her body drop down lower with every passing second. Though she knew the minute her blood touched the ground…the souls of the dead would resurrect with evil hearts. Prepared to kill. She let her head all forward. She was tired.

/I'm tired…I don't wanna fight anymore…I want to sleep./

* * *

Pachúa shot up screaming. Cold sweat trickling down her face. She lifted her cold shaking hands to her neck. She was okay. She was still alive! She looked around her. Yugi was asleep next to her. It seemed they were the only ones left on the train. She quickly began to shake Yugi awake.

"Yugi. Come on Yugi, wake up!" Pachúa said hurriedly. Yugi yawned and opened his eyes sleepily. He rubbed his left eye and looked over at Pachúa.

"What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Yugi said sleepily. Yawning tiredly.

"I…I thought…Yugi please. You need to discover the true powers of the Millennium Puzzle. I know he can help us!" Pachúa said taking the puzzle into her gentle hands. The puzzle glowed faintly.

"Pachúa I'm sorry…but I don't know how…if Anim were here she'd know what to do." Yugi said gently as he took the puzzle from Pachúa's hands. "Everyone that can help us has been killed…Alice knew this was going to happen. So she killed everyone who would be able to help us." Pachúa sighed softly and stood up in the moving train. She wobbled a bit but stood her ground (A/N: STAND MY GROUND I WON'T GIVE IN! Sorry! Random spur of the moment XD won't happen again promise).

She placed her hands together and closed her eyes.

"**:I call upon thee, spirits of the dead. I set thou free from thy prison. 'Tis thou master. Come forth…:"** A loud ding was heard. Pachúa opened her eyes slowly. A dull green light shot out and surrounded Yugi and herself. Yugi gasped and stood up. Watching as faces of dead souls surrounded them. All watching Yugi.

"Yugi. Call someone out. Quickly. I can't hold them here that long without giving away our position." Pachúa said softly. Yugi nodded and looked out at the faces. Many were so familiar.

"Yugi! Yugi! You're still alive! You have succeeded in destroying Alice then?" Yugi jumped. He looked toward the spirit smiling at him brightly.

"Yugi! Don't say her name! She'll come out and she might not be able to help us!" Pachúa yelled. Her voice sounded pained and strained. Yugi nodded toward Pachúa and looked back at Anim's smiling face.

"I'm sorry. I failed." Yugi whispered; Anim's smile faded and her eyes filled with tears.

"Yugi." Anim whispered then disappeared. Yugi blinked back tears and looked at the rest of the faces.

"You…Jonas!" Yugi called. Pachúa blinked and another ding was heard. The souls disappeared along with the dull green light. One soul remained.

"Jonas. You can help us. I know you can." Yugi whispered. Jonas looked toward him. His eyes were filled with sadness. Tears flowing down his ghostly cheeks.

"Yugi. You're alive. What about Atem? I didn't see him in the afterlife. Is he alive?" Jonas asked sadly. Yugi cast his gaze downward and shook his head

"He isn't alive Jonas. He is dead…but…his soul is trapped…within this." Yugi said motioning towards the puzzle. Jonas blinked. His tears increasing.

"I failed then. I sacrificed myself in vain. Atem…even in death I can never tell him how I really feel!" Jonas cried clutching his head tightly. Practically pulling his hair out.

"Jonas it isn't your fault! I swear to you it wasn't! You did all you could to help him as did I." Yugi said looking back up at Jonas.

"It was my fault! In the past, I was his escort, his guard! I know it wasn't allowed. But…I loved him. I loved him with all my being." Jonas cried. Fresh tears escaping his eyes.

"Yugi. Please hurry and gather the information needed quickly. I can't keep his soul here much longer." Pachúa said her eyes attempting to close. Yugi nodded and turned back to Jonas

"Jonas. Please we need help. As his guard you must know how to activate the power of the Millennium Puzzle." Yugi said hurriedly. Jonas nodded and settled himself on the ground. Two legs appeared and he landed on the ground. He walked forward and took the puzzle in his ghostly hands. Surprisingly the puzzle didn't fall through his hands.

"Atem. He spoke of this pendant often. Though he never said a lot about it. He just spoke on how powerful and great it was. Though one time, he was so excited he let slip on how to activate it's powers. I promised him I would never tell." Jonas said smiling softly. His tears never ceased from falling though.

"So you do know how?" Yugi asked; Jonas nodded

"But I will never tell you. I promised him I wouldn't tell!" Jonas said pulling the puzzle away from Yugi. Practically choking Yugi with the rope.

"I promised you. My love, I won't ever tell your secret." Jonas said softly. Snuggling the puzzle.

"**:Jonas. Hear me. Revealing the secret shall help save thy love.:" **Pachúa said gently. Jonas looked over to her then the puzzle.

"If that is true. Then I shall tell you." Jonas said softly releasing the puzzle. The pendant stayed floating in the air. Then slowly and gently floated down to it's place. Hanging above Yugi's stomach.

"Yugi. You waited too long to solve the puzzle. You'll be lucky if he even remembers this world." Jonas said softly "To unlock the powers of the puzzle. You must return to him whatever it is he is missing." Yugi raised a brow.

"But I don't know what he is missing." Yugi muttered

"Pachúa might. Now…please save him. Let him finally rest in peace. Please." Jonas said as he disappeared into the wind. Yugi looked over at Pachúa. She was sitting on the chair. Eyes closed. Yugi smiled at his sleeping cousin.

"Thanks Pachúa. We've come a bit closer. Hopefully…I can discover what it is he's missing." He sat back down on his seat. Looking out the window. A soft orange glow filled the train.

/Day break…we've arrived. Sam…Samara…wait just one more day…please./ Yugi thought as the intercom flickered to life.

"Attention passengers. We will be arriving outside of the Seaside Hotel in approximately three hours. Thank you." With that said the intercom shut off once again. Yugi looked back at Pachúa. She hadn't heard a word. Though it did not matter. For now. He needed to think. He needed to discover what it was Atemu, was missing.

* * *

"That stupid peasant! He's discovered what he has to do!"

"Joey calm down. Getting angry over this mess will get us no where."

"Brandon's right. Right now Maigo is out looking for Yugi. Once she is prepared the plan will be unleashed."

"Uhh, master. What is the plan exactly?"

"He he. You shall discover that soon young boy. For now, go and fulfill your own duty.

"Yes ma'am."

"Alice, what am I supposed to do. Sit here and watch?!"

"Hmm, no. Go out into the Realm of Shadows. Search for your brother. Once you've found his spirit…kill him."

* * *

"Darn you little brother. This is getting hard. Why did you have to be such a hero wanna be." The man lifted the hood of his cloak over his light blue hair. Walking forward through the forest. Searching for his younger brother was beginning to be troublesome.

"Grr, next time father why don't you go out looking for him!" The man yelled out into the sky. Raising a fist into the air. He put his hand into the pocket of his cloak and continued on his journey.

* * *

Authors Notes: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yet another short chapter! I'm actually running out of ideas people. Come on a little help?

Anyway………………………….Until next time! Question is the same as in Chapter 9! Till later! Ja ne!


	11. Izrel?

Now! I want

All of your guys reviews. Please.

Or no updates for another six months!

"/blah/" - flash back voices only

/blah/ - dreaming

/blah/ - thinking

"_blah" _- memory

"**:blah:" **- translated Egyptian

"blah" - normal

/-blah-/ - Yuugi to Yugi (inner thoughts)

/-blah-/ - Yugi to Yuugi (inner thoughts)

"_**blah"**_ - other person on the phone (conversation)

"_-blah-"_ - singing

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the songs I use in these chapters

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"Pachúa. Come on it's time to wake up." Yugi whispered. Shaking Pachúa gently. Pachúa groaned in annoyance and yawned loudly.

"What time is it?" Pachúa asked softly. Stretching her arms out. Yugi chuckled softly

"It's almost eight. The train stops soon. Come on, get up." Yugi said standing up and reaching for their bags. Pachúa stood up and took hold of her own bag. Placing it down next to her seat. Yugi did the same.

"Yugi. Do you have any clue on what Jonas meant?" Pachúa asked softly, sitting back down onto her seat. Yugi shook his head.

"No. I thought all this time after our talk and I couldn't figure it out." Yugi said sitting back down onto his own seat. Pachúa giggled softly

"Maybe we can think together. Were there any clues on what he was going to lose?" Pachúa asked folding her arms over her chest. Yugi sighed and put a finger to his head in thought.

"Well before Anim died a few weeks ago, she said 'he'll lose one memory after one hour' though I still don't know what she meant." Pachúa gasped and slammed a fist into the open palm of her hand

"That's it! He's missing his memories! How long ago was it since Anim told you that?"

"Um about seven weeks." Pachúa groaned in frustration

"That means he could have lost all of his memories of the modern day by now." Pachúa said taking hold of the puzzle and examining it

"Maybe if you call him out, we can ask. Can you try?" Pachúa asked softly. Yugi took back the puzzle

"I could try I guess." Yugi said grasping the puzzle tightly in his hands.

/Please…hear me out…spirit of the puzzle…appear before me…in spirit…/

The puzzle glowed brightly then faded away. Yugi opened his eyes. In front of him was a transparent figure. He looked just like Atem…only he had pale skin instead of tan and violet eyes instead of crimson. He even wore the same clothes Yugi had on now. He even wore the puzzle.

"What is it now?" The transparent figure asked, folding his arms over his chest.

"I uh w-well I j-just wanted to ask um-"

"Yugi. Have some back bone. Talk to him like a normal person." Pachúa said cutting Yugi off. Yugi nodded and faced the figure again.

"I demand your name." Yugi spoke clearly. The figure rolled his eyes

"You have no right or purpose of my name. Though seeing as you're my vessel, you may call me Yami." The figure said sitting down on the air. Crossing one leg onto the other.

"Well Yami. I want to know what it is you remember of yourself." Yugi asked gently. Yami smirked and shook his head

"No. You get nothing from me. I may live within your heart but I have no desire to share with you anything." Yami said before disappearing into the puzzle once again. Yugi sighed in frustration

"He won't talk. He doesn't want to tell me anything." Yugi said frustrated. Pachúa smiled faintly

"Well maybe you should just try and gain his trust first. Show him that you care for him as much as Samara and I. Just show that kindness to him and he'll give you his trust. Then we'll be able to figure it out." Pachúa said softly. Yugi nodded

"I'll try. But the only problem is he won't listen to me." Yugi said sadly. Pachúa smiled as the train came to a stop.

"Attention Passengers, we've arrived at the Seaside Hotel, please collect your belongings and leave the train in an orderly fashion. Thank you." The intercom then shut off. Yugi stood up from his chair and stretched. Picking up his bag and hanging it over his shoulder. Pachúa did the same. They exited the train. They were of course outside the Seaside Hotel. They entered the hotel, Yugi checked them in and they started to make their way up to the room.

"Alright. Floor thirteen." Yugi muttered to himself as Pachúa and himself entered the elevator. Yugi pressed the thirteenth floor button. The elevator immediately began to take them up.

"Yugi, what room are we staying in?" Pachúa asked curiously as she was bored by the time they passed the fifth floor. (people kept going in and out).

"Hmm oh well room six hundred sixty six." Yugi said absent mindedly. Pachúa blinked and gulped.

/That's the same room number Atem had when he was in the hospital. I'm beginning to get a bad feeling about this./

Pachúa thought as a light stab of pain pierced her heart. She winced and held back a gasp of pain. Yugi didn't seem to notice.

"I don't know why, but those numbers sound so familiar to me." Yugi said softly. Pachúa gulped but remained silent. Watching as they stopped in front of the room. Yugi took out the key and slid it through the card slider. The door beeped then opened. From what they could see so far, the room was large and etiquette. Lovely elegant designs etched into the walls all over the room. A perfect mixture of lavender and blue colored the walls. A light violet stained glass door led out into a balcony. White silk curtains draped elegantly down the windows and the glass door. To sum it up the room was breathe taking. Like something you would see in a three story mansion. Two beds were placed to the far left side of the balcony door. Compared to the rest of the room the beds looked boring and plain.

"Well we'd might as well relax for a bit until Kerry get's here. You can take the bed near the window if you'd like. Until Kerry gets here at least, after that we'll share one. Kay?" Yugi said gently as he placed the suitcases down near the door. Pachúa nodded gently and slowly made her way to the bedroom near the glass door that led to the balcony.

Her cheeks flushed with the fever that erupted within her. Her vision cloudy. With every small movement she made a wave of dizziness washed over her.

/This feeling…the last I felt like this…/ Pachúa gasped quietly. Her eyes flickering with doubt. /No…I will prevent this…I must prevent this…It can not happen…not now…/

Pachúa mentally chanted a spell. Casting away the presence she felt nearing Yugi and herself. She gasped. A bolt of lightning shooting through her body. A small cry if pain escaped her pale lips.

"Pachúa? Are you okay?" Yugi asked rushing to Pachúa's side. Pachúa's eyes glazed over. Fogging her vision. The last thing she was sure she heard was an angry screeching voice. That pierced her body with shivers of bitter coldness.

* * *

"Atemu where are you? Damn…baby brother why do you always have to play the hero." A pale hand with strong fingers ran through baby blue silk hair. The moon casting down upon his hair. Giving it an eerie glow.

"Izrel, you know that you must find your brother. Bring him back to the afterlife where he belongs." A strong voice called down from the heavens. Izrel looked upward to the sky. Nodding gently.

"I know father! I know." Izrel yelled. Lifting his hood back over his head and continuing on his journey.

* * *

"Maigo, activate the chamber!" Alice yelled snapping her fingers. Maigo rolled her eyes and walked toward the large switch. Flicking it down. A large generator activated and released a violet chamber onto of Yugi. Yugi opened his mouth in shock pounding his fists on the violet chamber. His cries for help went unheard. The chamber was too thick.

"Maigo! Your trainee power if you please." Brandon said bowing slightly and

pointing to Yugi. Maigo sighed and lifted her hands before her. An eerie light

erupted from her hands and shot forward at the chamber. The light surrounded

Yugi.

Something within his body was being torn away. He yelled in pain. The agonizing torturous pain raked his entire body. Sending bolts of pain through his spine. His head on the verge of splitting in half. His heart burning in fire. Then it stopped. He opened his eyes, which he hadn't realized he closed, and looked around himself. Gasping at the sight.

In front of him was a boy. Sun kissed tan skin, spiky tri-colored locks. Gold bangs framing his young face elegantly. And lively, proud, crimson eyes.

"Atem. You're alive." Yugi whispered. Atem looked back at him a bit confused

"I'm sorry. Have we met?" Atem asked curiously. Yugi felt a jolt of pain stab his heart. Atem didn't remember him? How could that be! He remembered everything else but him!

"Young Prince. It's time for you to die!" Alice said as she conjured a katana

in her hands and leaped forward. The chamber dissolved into dust before them.

"NO! Don't touch him!" Samara yelled as she lunged forward and tackled Alice

down.

"NO! STOP! SAMARA! SHE'LL KILL YOU!" Pachúa yelled clamping her hands over her ears tightly. A loud growling noise audible through all the screams. Shadows of darkness spread from Pachúa's body. Engulfing the entire room.

Spirits of the deceased reformed before them. With bodies a new. Skin melting off, muscle twitching below their eyes and on their stomachs. Tattered rags around their lower waists. Bones a sickly yellow color, revealed in most areas of their bodies.

For a second…the battles stopped. The screams lost in the dark abyss set before them.

/This isn't right…this isn't how I saw it before…someone has changed their fate…/ Pachúa's last few thoughts as her mind was lost to the depths of the under world.

A screaming Pachúa sat upright in the bed. Cold sweat trickling down the side of her face. Her yells reduced to large, shaking gasps for breath.

"Pachúa?! What's wrong? Are you alright?" Yugi asked placing a gentle hand on Pachúa's shaking shoulder.

"Y-yes I'm fine. J-just a small nightmare. Nothing to worry about." Pachúa said softly. Placing a trembling hand over her thumping heart.

/It was just a nightmare…that's all…I've been overworked…that's all. A small nap and I'll be good as new!/ Pachúa thought with a sigh /I'm so lying to myself right now…if that was really a dream then why did it feel so real. The power surging through my body, activating the final stage of my abilities…No I won't think about it. It can't be real…I know it isn't./

Pachúa gulped. Still unconvinced by her own words. She wasn't an idiot. She could tell if something awful was reality or fantasy. The dream might have just been that, a dream. But though it felt like reality she knew the dream was foreshadowing a certain event near the future.

"Pachúa, are you sure you're alright?" Yugi asked gently. Pachúa faced him and smiled softly. Nodding gently.

"Yes Yugi. I'm fine. I just need a nap." Pachúa said as she settled back down onto the bed.

Yugi stared down at her with glazed over violet eyes. He placed a gentle hand on Pachúa's head.

"**:The pain thou art feeling shall save thee from thy curs****è****d soul. Till the time is right thy pain shall return. For now rest thy gentle heart.:" **Yugi spoke softly. A small blue light formed around his hand and down to Pachúa. Engulfing her entire body. Pachúa's tense body relaxed and she breathed a sigh of relief.

/For now the pain you feel shall be removed. Your burden has been placed on the true owners shoulders./ Yugi thought as he collapsed to his knees. Clutching his heart.

"Damn you Yami. You may look like Atem but you are not him! Atem would never do this to me! Damn you Yami!" Yugi muttered. His voice filled with pain. A steady knock was audible from the hotel room.

Yugi forced himself to stand and walked to the door. Opening it gently.

"Yes?" Yugi asked softly looking up at the man. He had a tough build, sky blue hair and dark blue eyes. A scar in the shape of a lightning bolt on the side of his left cheek. A yellow scarf visible at the collar of his neck. Though just barely from the black cloak he wore.

"Uh may I help you?" Yugi asked taking a step back. The man nodded

"Yes. My name is Izrel. I'm Atemu's older brother from Egypt. My father sent me to find him. We want him back in the afterlife, home with us."

Yugi gasped softly taking another step back

"Older brother!?"

* * *

Authors notes: AND THAT'S WHERE I'LL LEAVE YOU! Come on it's a long chapter! And I know! I waited to long to update! I've lost so many readers! -pouts- Note to self type faster. Anyway please review!


	12. Wwhat's going on?

Now! I want

All of your guys reviews. Please.

Or no updates for another six months!

"/blah/" - flash back voices only

/blah/ - dreaming

/blah/ - thinking

"_blah" _- memory

"**:blah:" **- translated Egyptian

"blah" - normal

/-blah-/ - Yuugi to Yugi (inner thoughts)

/-blah-/ - Yugi to Yuugi (inner thoughts)

"_**blah"**_ - other person on the phone (conversation)

"_-blah-"_ - singing

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the songs I use in these chapters

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"Yes his older brother. My name is Izrel. My sources tell me that Atemu is near you somewhere." Izrel said pushing Yugi into the room and stepping into the room. Shutting the door behind him.

"I'm sorry. Atem's dead. He should be in the afterlife!" Yugi exclaimed quietly. Hoping Izrel wouldn't yell and awaken Pachúa.

"Atemu hasn't been found in the afterlife even after five thousand years of searching!" Izrel yelled punching a fist into the wall. Yugi jumped slightly. A small groan was heard from Pachúa's bed.

/Shit Pachúa really needs to rest. If I can't get this guy to quiet down then he'll wake her up!/ Yugi thought as cold sweat traveled down the side of his face.

"Please. Just speak silently! Please!" Yugi exclaimed waving his hands wildly in the air. Izrel scowled and folded his arms over his chest.

"Where is my brother. The guardians of the afterlife have seen Atemu around you. Give me my brother." Izrel whispered harshly. Yugi gulped in fright.

"Please…I…I don't know what you mean…Atem is no longer living among our land." Yugi whispered gently. Tears filling his gentle violet orbs.

* * *

"MAIGO!"

"What?"

"Your special assignment. Takes effect now."

"I don't see the point in making the world sleep."

"Maigo, you know by doing this we'll be able to track down Pachúa and the peasant. And destroying them in their dreams will keep them out of our way."

"I know…but this spell is stupid."

"Don't complain or you'll end up the same way as Samara and Sam over there."

"So if you're smart you'll do as she says."

"Fine."

"Good. Joseph will fly you in the sky over the world. When we give the signal. Begin the spell."

"Fine. Let's go Joey."

"Man she's feisty! I love that in a woman."

* * *

"Please just listen to me! Atem was killed almost six weeks ago! He's no longer on the land of the living!" Yugi exclaimed attempting to keep his voice from rising above the whisper level. Izrel seemed to care less.

"The guardians have seen my younger brother here! I know he's here and there's no way I'm leaving without him! My father and I haven't seen him since I left to venture around Egypt to stop any other killings around." Izrel said quietly. Pachúa stirred in bed slightly. Yugi gulped. His rage building within his body. This man couldn't just come into his room and demand answers.

His body felt warm. A warm pleasing feeling gracing his body. He closed his eyes. Feeling suddenly drowsy.

* * *

A bright light engulfed Yugi and the next thing that happened was quick. Yugi fell to the ground and slowed to a stop in mid air before being placed lightly on the floor.

"**:Thou has no business within our dwellings.:" **Pachúa said softly. Placing her hand back down to her side. Izrel blinked. Unfazed by the whole thing.

"Yes I do. I'm searching for my younger brother. Atemu." Izrel said stepping forward toward Pachúa. She smiled evilly. Her eyes glinting with mischief.

"**:Thou brother is not among the living. His soul was shattered within the remains of evil. Once again. You will need to apprehend his soul from the shattered remains within the evil he sealed.:" **Pachúa said softly. Her hair growing down to her waist and turning into a pitch black. Her eyes tinting into a blood red. Izrel stepped back.

"You…you have my brother's power!" Izrel yelled pointing a finger at Pachúa.

"**:Tis no longer his faculty. It now belongs to me. He has no need for it.:" **Pachúa said softly. As she stepped out of the bed.

"**:I think it be time you joined the weaklings of this realm!:" **Pachúa yelled lifting her arms above her head. A black mist covering her delicate hands. She threw her hands forward. The black mist thrusting forward and wrapping around Izrel's tender heart. Pachúa laughed coldly. Clutching her hands together as if crushing a walnut. Izrel yelled. Blood spilling from his mouth.

"**:Thy words are zealous but your heart is frail!:" **Pachúa yelled crushing the light from Izrel's eyes. His body slumped forward. Motionless.

Pachúa smirked evilly. Her eyes twinkling with joy.

"**:This may be far more then worth my time.:" **Pachúa said gently as she reached down and dipped her fingers in the crimson blood of Izrel's body. Watching the crimson liquid travel down her fingers she flicked her tongue out at the sweet blood. Swallowing the sweet liquid. An evil blood filled smirk plastered on her face.

* * *

Author's notes: AND THAT'S WHERE I'LL LEAVE YOU! Sorry for the late update! Summer vacation's coming and I'll make sure to update sooner! I just wanted to give this to you guys before my final test of exams! So please review! You need to get 10 reviews before the next chapter comes up! Sorry for the short update! At least it's something ok?

This weeks question is:

What kind of love did Atemu and Yuugi hold in their Ancient Past? Loving each other as a peasant and a Prince.

Good luck to you all!

Until next time!

Ja ne!


	13. Pachua? Maigo? WHAT!

Now! I want

All of your guys reviews. Please.

Or no updates for another six months!

"/blah/" - flash back voices only

/blah/ - dreaming

/blah/ - thinking

"_blah" _- memory

"**:blah:" **- translated Egyptian

"blah" - normal

/-blah-/ - Yuugi to Yugi (inner thoughts)

/-blah-/ - Yugi to Yuugi (inner thoughts)

"_**blah"**_ - other person on the phone (conversation)

"_-blah-"_ - singing

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the songs I use in these chapters

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"_-In my dearest memories _

_I see you reaching out to me._

_Though you're gone,_

_I still believe-" _

"Pharaoh." A hesitant voice spoke out. Interrupting the Pharaoh's song. Said pharaoh turned around slowly. Glaring at who ever had the nerve to interrupt his private time. Swinging his blue jacket off his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground.

"What is it Mahad?" Pharaoh asked sternly. His violet eyes filling with anger slowly. Mahad stepped forward cautiously. He knew better then to bother his master when he wished to be alone.

"Ishizu Ishtar has been missing for over three months sir. Her brother doesn't know where she is and is still too young to perform the spell you need." Mahad said hesitantly. Pharaoh cursed in his native language. This was one of the many reasons he didn't rely on other people.

"Fine. Mahad, go in search for a girl under the name of Maigo. I remember placing a spell upon her before I was locked away in the puzzle. She has the power of manipulation. Not as strong as the power of destruction like the other girl has but still strong enough for what we need." Pharaoh said calmly. The anger dissipating from his narrow violet eyes. Mahad bowed again and disappeared.

The pharaoh sighed. Searching for his lost memory was taking longer then he anticipated. He would stop this stupid search if it weren't for the dull aching feeling in his heart. For that reason alone he kept searching. Something inside him was telling him it was important.

"Whatever it is eating away in my heart I will discover it and deal with it. In whatever way necessary."

* * *

"Yugi…Yugi…please wake up!" Pachúa said softly. Shaking Yugi roughly. She'd awakened to Yugi lying unconscious on the floor. Kerry still hadn't arrived and it was well past the time he said he would have arrived.

"Yugi! Yugi please! Wake up!" Pachúa yelled shaking Yugi much more roughly. The door opened and Kerry stepped in yelling into the phone and carrying a bag in his free hand.

"I'm telling you that Yugi Mutou needs the top most best water there! Yes! Damn you and listen!" Kerry stayed silent then sighed and hung up. Then turned to Pachúa and Yugi.

"Great! More problems! Alright what's wrong with him?" Kerry said as he dropped his suitcase and walked over to them and got to his knees to examine Yugi.

"I don't know! I woke up and he was unconscious." Pachúa said softly as she felt a burning ember of hatred within her heart. She placed her right hand above her heart.

/Why am I feeling this now? Is it towards my beloved cousin?/

Pachúa thought as Kerry lifted Yugi up and placed him in the bed away from the window. Placing the covers over Yugi's small body.

"It must be exhaustion. Pachúa did he sleep at all on the train ride here?" Kerry asked softly as he returned to his suitcase. Pachúa didn't respond to him. Something was giving her doubts about helping Yugi and Atem.

* * *

"Damn that girl. She's lucky I don't hold grudge against people…now where am I?" Izrel said softly as he looked aat his surroundings. He seemed to be in some sort of maze. With endless staircases and a numerous supply of doors leading to Ra-knows-where.

"Izrel…" Pharaoh said softly as he appeared from the shadows of the corner of the stairs. Izrel looked over and smiled at his baby brother.

"So this is where you've been for the past five thousand years right?" Izrel said softly as he walked over to Pharaoh Yami.

"Izrel what are you doing here?" Yami asked sternly. Izrel looked at him confused then circled him

"What?" Yami asked warily as he watched Izrel circle him

"Your skin is pale, your eyes are violet, and your clothes are strange." Izrel said raising an elegant brow at his younger brother's attire.

"Yes. I've taken the look of my host. So I remember not of what I looked like before." Yami said softly as he folded his arms over his chest. Izrel snorted and hugged his brother tightly

"You moron. You were supposed to return to the afterlife with father and me." Izrel said as he pulled back. Placing his hands on his younger brothers shoulders.

"I realize that. But I'm forced back here. I have unfinished business." Silence engulfed the two brothers. Izrel stepped away from Yami. Walking to one of the stairs cases.

"What did you do? There's a girl…she has…that one ability of yours." Izrel said softly but seriously. Yami nodded.

"The puzzle could only keep so much inside. I had to get rid of some of my abilities in order to protect my memories from damage." Yami said softly. Izrel sighed and sat down on the stairs. Motiong for Yami to join him. Reluctantly Yami walked over and sat next to him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Izrel said in a punishing tone.

* * *

Maigo swiftly and quietly slipped into hotel room six hundred sixty six.

/This place reeks of death. Pachúa has definitely unlocked the full affect of her ability. Perfect./

Maigo thought as she turned into a small kitten. Walking quietly around the room. Searching for the one particular item. She would have kept searching if the soft melody of a piano stopped her. She crawled out from under the bed and looked up.

Yugi was playing an electric piano.

"_-I heard a whisper that _

_Touched deep inside my soul,_

_Like some familiar melody, _

_A hidden chapter from a story left_

_Untold,_

_I got a feeling. I could believe in,-" _

Yugi fingers moved gracefully across the piano keys. Playing a few high but gentle notes.

"_-Feels like I'm guided _

_By a candle in the dark_

_It's taken all this time _

_To finally find out what_

_I could never see,_

_Now there is no doubt_

_That there will always be,-" _

Yugi grunted and slammed his fists on the keyboard. Maigo shook her head roughly.

/Damnit. These pathetic songs…why are they affecting me so? It's all because of _his _power I bet./

Maigo thought as she continued on her search.

* * *

Salty tears flowed freely down Yugi's flushed cheeks. There was no way he could sing this song alone. Atem wrote it as a duet…but who was to sing it with Yugi? The last time the song was sung by a six-year-old Atem and his five-year-old friend Manalen.

"No one will be able to sing this with me…this is hopeless. Atem…I'm sorry…there's no way I can sing this when I don't have a partner to sing it with." Yugi whispered. His body shaking with the sobs he let free.

"Atem…I wish you were still here…" Yugi whispered softly. Turning off the piano and sluggishly walking back to the bed. Collapsing on top of it. Falling asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

* * *

Pachúa grinned wickedly. Sneaking out of that stupid hotel was far too easy. To think Kerry would have enough sense to lock her in a room.

"Now let's see what kind of souls linger this realm." Pachúa said softly as she walked the streets. The sun was setting and she had no intentions of returning to the hotel. Her hair a pitch black and tied into a braid that reached her waist. Her gentle and kind eyes now a hard and cold crimson.

"Pachúa!" Maigo yelled tackling Pachúa to the ground. Pachúa growled and pushed her off.

"**:Time beyond our control I command thee! Restrict!:"**Pachúa lifted her hands in the air. A golden light engulfing the entire world. They were all frozen. All except for Maigo and Pachúa.

"Damn. You've expanded your abilities greatly." Maigo whispered. Raising her own hands above her head. The ring of bells was heard and flames appeared in Maigo's hands.

"Fight against this, Pachúa!" Maigo spat controlling the flames to spread around them and wrap around Pachúa. Pachúa merely smirked and lifted her hands out to her sides. Black feathers appeared and created a dome around Pachúa. Protecting her from the flames burns.

Maigo gasped. Another chime of bells made the flames evaporate. The black feathers attacked Maigo forcing her to the ground. Cutting her arms and face. The feathers disappeared.

"What's wrong? The wittle kitty tired already?" Pachúa said in a mocking baby voice. Maigo growled and turned into a black panther. Pouncing on Pachúa. Baring her fangs and growling in Pachúa's face.

A flash of terror flickered in Pachúa's eyes then quickly disappeared. Lifting her legs she kicked Maigo off. Maigo growled and turned into a giant hawk. Flying up into the sky.

"Get down here and fight you coward!" Pachúa yelled. Her vision blurry and her pitch black hair shortening and turning back into a medium brown colour with her red and blond highlights. Her long bangs shortening to the tip of her shoulders again. Her crimson eyes flickering then returning to the beautiful blue, green.

"A-Atem…a plague upon your house." Pachúa whispered. Her legs shaking and giving away any support on holding her up. Falling forward in an abyss of deep sleep. Maigo flew down and turned back into her human self. Wiping the blood off the side of her mouth.

"Damn girl." Maigo whispered as she walked over to Pachúa's unconscious body. A smirk playing on her lips.

"No matter. At last. The final piece!" Maigo said softly as she bent down to pick Pachúa up. Though the glow that surrounded the people around them was beginning to flicker.

/Damnit, her spell is wearing off. I'll have to pretend I care./ Maigo said softly as the spell was removed and the people around them surrounded Pachúa. Maigo rolled her eyes and pretended to cry.

"Someone help! Please! She's my best friend! Help me please!" Maigo cried mentally vomiting on her behavior. The people around her immediately helped. Some checking her pulse and breathing while others called for a cab to help Maigo take her, Pachúa, back to the suite.

/If Joey is around he'll never let me live this down./ Maigo thought as a man helped her put Pachúa in the back of the cab. Maigo sat in the front and coldly told the driver where to go.

/Alice is going to kill me for screwing this up./ Maigo thought as the cab pulled to a stop outside the hotel.

* * *

"I knew that damn girl would ruin this!"

"Oh shut up! She's a girl! Of course she'd mess this up!"

"Hey don' blame tis on my girl! She did 'er best! It ain't her fault the third piece can' hold 'er own in a fight!"

"Hey! Pachúa can too fight! The stupid curse is just zapping her energy away!"

"Samara please shush."

"Good idea. BOTH OF YOU LOUSLY PIECES SHUT UP! BRANDON!"

"Yes?"

"Is the mind control device complete?"

"Almost. We just need a power source."

"Joey. You'll be in town tomorrow so steal the red lion diamond."

"Yeah yeah. I know."

"Maigo. Nice to see you're back. We need to have a talk."

* * *

"_-Can we run away_

_Can we run away, _

_From a sad destiny, _

_That's been long chosen,-" _

Atem stopped in the middle of his new song. Placing a hand to his forehead. Something was wrong. He knew that he was a famous singer when he was younger in the future and as soon as he got his body he was going to make a come back. Though he couldn't place his finger on why his head was aching so badly.

"Could my missing memory be returning?" Atem asked himself softly. He shook his head and excused the thought. He knew the memory would never return. No matter how much he wanted it.

* * *

Author's notes: Remember if you answer the question correctly you can choose to get an explanation of the story OR a sneak peak of the upcoming chapters! So make sure you at least TRY to answer the questions. Thank you!

This weeks question is:

Based on given information. What do you think Atem has forgotten? How do you think that was possible.

Till next time! Ja ne!


	14. Suya Nochi

Now! I want

All of your guys reviews. Please.

Or no updates for another six months!

"/blah/" - flash back voices only

/blah/ - dreaming

/blah/ - thinking

"_blah" _- memory

"**:blah:" **- translated Egyptian

"blah" - normal

/-blah-/ - Yuugi to Yugi (inner thoughts)

/-blah-/ - Yugi to Yuugi (inner thoughts)

"_**blah"**_ - other person on the phone (conversation)

"_-blah-"_ - singing alone or first part of a duet

"_/-blah-/" _- singing second part of a duet

"_:blah/"_ - Both singing at same time in duet

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the songs I use in these chapters

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"Suya! Hey Suya!" Yugi yelled running over to his new friend. A pair of bright blue eyes looked up and faced Yugi. Grinning like a moron.

"Hey! Yugi! What's up? I heard you weren't going to make it to the concert." Suya said happily as Yugi laughed and stopped in front of him.

"I wasn't going to be here but Kerry convinced me to come anyway. So I'll be here to sing with you!" Yugi said smling. Suya smiled and nodded placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"Come on. Lemme show you 'round here. You can get lost if you don't know your way around." Suya said beginning to lead Yugi through the many corridors of the grand stage and backstage rooms.

"Your room is right next to mine. Here." Suya said as he opened a stage door with a golden star hanging on the front. Inside was a rack of clothing, a make-up table and a giant circular mirror with light bulbs framing around it. A twin sized bed adorned with sky blue sheets was in the far right corner of the room.

"Wow…why is there a bed?" Yugi asked stepping into the room slowly. Suya chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"It's for if you get here a day or two earlier and you don't have a hotel room. Or if you're just plain pooped after a song." Suya said as he examined the clothes rack.

"Man! You got better styles then I did!" Suya complained as he pulled out a leather tank top with three slits across the back. Yugi shook his head.

"I'm sure you got the styles I'd want." Yugi said softly as he eyed the rest of the leather garments. "The shoes look nice though."

"Yeah well anyway, wanna go practice? I have a duet we can both warm up with!" Suya said excitedly as he placed the shirt back on the rack. Yugi nodded smiling brightly

"Yeah! We can rock the stage early hours!" Yugi said as Suya took hold of his hand and dragged him to the stage.

* * *

"Yugi! Damn him! If he get's lost I am so not going to save him!" Kerry growled as he and Pachúa made their way through the many corridors backstage. Pachúa sighed deeply. Folding her hands together and placing them behind her back. Kerry glanced towards her worriedly. Pachúa seemed sick. Her face was pale as a ghost. Her usual vivid blue green eyes were now a dull gray looking colour. Bags were beginning to reveal themselves underneath her eyes most probably from lack of sleep.

"Yugi!" Kerry called out again. He growled and entered Yugi's dressing room. Yugi would eventually arrive there.

"Pachúa, why don't you rest until Yugi gets here." Kerry said softly. Pachúa looked up at them sadly then nodded. Walking over to the bed and laying herself under the covers. Kerry watched her breathing become steady and controlled.

Cautiously stepping over he stroked Pachúa's hair gently. /Something's wrong…I know it…Could Pachúa be correct about all of this? I wish Atem were here. He was a wiz at figuring out this kinda stuff./

* * *

"Ok Yugi, this is Joseph. He's the one who controls the music and the effects." Suya said as he introduced Yugi to a man with blonde hair and brown eyes. His skin lightly tanned. Black, wired, round glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. His feet had only white socks. He was weary blue baggy jeans and a white shirt.

"Nice to meet you Joseph." Yugi said holding his hand out to shake Joseph's hand. Joseph nodded in his direction

"Nice ta meet ya too Yug'." Joseph said with a familiar New York accent. Yugi put his hand back down to his side and gulped slowly.

"Here you go Suya. I need you to play this CD for me and Yugi here." Suya said handing a CD to Joseph. He took is and nodded.

"Alright. Just tell me when." Joseph said smiling like an idiot. Suya nodded and gave Yugi a sheet of paper as he led him to the stage.

"Alright. Read through those then I'll show you the dance moves. Since you're a singer you should be able to learn them pretty easily." Suya said as she swiped the paper from Yugi's hands and placed it on the floor.

"Alright. Pay close attention. Cause I'm only gonna do this once." Suya said as he began to quickly explain the dance steps to Yugi, who was soaking in every move. Once the steps were completed Yugi picked up the piece of paper and Suya helped him learn the tune and words.

It was a good hour before Yugi was ready to sing and dance. Suya walked over to the side of the stage and picked up two wireless headset microphones.

"Ok got the lyrics down?" Suya asked as he tossed a wireless headset microphone to Yugi.

"Yep I think so." Yugi said catching the headset and placing it around his ear. Suya put his headset on and walked on stage next to Yugi.

"Ok what about the dance steps?" Suya asked as he motioned for the crew backstage to get ready to start the music and lights. Yugi nodded and quickly went through the steps in his head.

"Yep I think so!" Yugi said cheerfully. Suya gave him a thumbs up and a wink.

"ALRIGHT JOSEPH! START THE MUSIC!" Suya yelled towards a man backstage controlling the music.

"YA GOT IT SUYA!" Yelled back the man. Suya nodded towards Yugi. Yugi giving him a nod as well.

"_-Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air…-" _The soft melody of wind instruments along with the small ooh's coming from Yugi's soft voice. Small claps coming from Suya

"_-If I could die before I wake, _

_It's cause you took my breathe away_

_Losing you is like living in a world with no air_

_Oh…-" _

Suya lifted Yugi up off the ground, twirling him in the air then placing him down and then singing his part.

"_/-I'm here alone, _

_Didn't wanna leave_

_My heart won't move,_

_It's incomplete._

_Wish there was a way _

_That I can make you understand…-/" _

Yugi's eyes widened slightly. Suya's voice was so beautiful! Every pitch perfect! He couldn't quiet put his finger on it but his voice sounded so similar. He discarded the mystery for another day. Suya's voice sounded like a wonderful sound.

"_-But how do you expect me_

_To live alone with just me_

'_cause my world revolves around you_

_It's so hard for me to breathe…-" _

"_:Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe_

_With no air, Can't live_

_Can't breathe with no air_

_It's how I feel whenever you ain't there_

_It's no air, no air./" _

"_/-Got me out here in the water so deep_

_Tell me how you gonna be without me_

_If you ain't here, I just can't breathe_

_It's no air, no air…-/" _

Yugi was actually have fun. Singing with Suya brought him such joy! Joy he hadn't experienced since Atem and himself had had that playful fight a few days before Atem's death. He'd even forgotten about Atem when he began singing with Suya.

* * *

Salty crystalline tears dropped down onto the yellow brick of the floor.

"Why…why are tears releasing from my eyes?" Pharaoh Yami whispered to himself. Listening to his Hikari sing with another singer, which is normal, some how made him feel saddened.

/Maybe it's the lyrics of the song or the message…/ More tears slipped down Yami's pale cheeks. His violet eyes glittering with more unshed tears.

"I don't even like my damn Hikari. So why am I feeling this way?" Yami muttered to himself. Placing his right hand above his heart. Clenching his shirt tightly within his strong grasp. A white burning flame enveloped his mind.

"_I surpressed a chuckle and clamped my hand over my lovers mouth. Pulling him inside the room. My lover struggled and bit down on my hand. _

'_Ow! Calm down it's just me.' I whispered pulling my hand away quickly. My lover gasped quietly and began apologizing._

'_I'm so sorry Atem! I didn't know it was you!' My lover whispered. _

'_Obviously.' I muttered bluntly_

'_So why did you want to meet me here?' _

'_Because I wanted to see you.' _

'_That's kinda hard in the dark.' My lover said softly. I chuckled and flicked on the light switch. 'See now isn't that better?' My lover said cockingly. _

'_Shut it you.'_

'_Make me.' My lover said smirking. I smiled and placed our lips atop each other. In a slow and gentle kiss." _

Yami's eyes flew open and widened. Tears still soaked his reddened cheeks.

"W-what was that? A memory? Atem…I-is that me? Izrel told me my name was lost when I locked myself away…lost along with the one person who meant more then anything in the world to me…I'm so confused." Yami muttered placing his hands on his had. His headache returning with full force.

"Yugi…how could you…" Yami whispered softly. A white aura surrounding him. A gentle tug motioning for him to leave the safety of his room. Using all his will he was able to stay in his soul room. Tears falling down his cheeks once more.

* * *

The music faded away and Suya took a deep breathe and pulled off his head set. Yugi sighed and did the same.

"That was fun! And the laser light show made everything all the more fun!" Yugi said smiling brightly. Suya chuckled and walked over to Yugi.

"That was fun. Till now I didn't have anyone to sing it with. I'm glad I was able to with you." Suya said softly. Walking into Yugi's personal bubble. Lightly stroking Yugi's cheek. Yugi blushed at the contact and attempted to step away. Suya held him in place by placing his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"You know…you're like a bright angel…" Suya whispered leaning his head down slowly. Yugi's blush deepened. Part of him wanted to run away and hide from Suya for the rest of the concert but another part of him…wanted…no he couldn't think like that! Atem could be watching him from Heaven! He couldn't wouldn't kiss someone other then Atem.

"You're even as quiet as an angel…" Suya whispered before claiming Yugi's lips with his own.

* * *

Author's notes: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNNNNN!! Cliffhanger! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please review! So this time please TRY to answer the question!

This weeks question is:

Now that more has been discovered who do you think is REALLY Joey Wheeler in disguise?

Please provide evidence on why you think so.

Oh and before I forget the manga of Caged Memories is up to page 2 along with the cover on my deviantart account. Go to my main page for more info.

Till Laterz! Ja ne!


	15. Do you?

_Now! I want _

_All of your guys reviews. Please._

_Or no updates for another six months!_

"_/blah/" - flash back voices only_

_/blah/ - dreaming_

_/blah/ - thinking_

"_blah" _- memory

"**:blah:" **- translated Egyptian

"blah" - normal

/-blah-/ - Yuugi to Yugi (inner thoughts)

/-blah-/ - Yugi to Yuugi (inner thoughts)

"_**blah"**_ - other person on the phone (conversation)

"_-blah-"_ - singing alone or first part of a duet

"_/-blah-/" _- singing second part of a duet

"_:blah/"_ - Both singing at same time in duet

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the songs I use in these chapters

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Suya lightly nipped on Yugi's lower lip. Yugi slowly shut his eyes and opened his mouth to invite Suya in. Suya accepted and slid his tongue inside exploring every inch of Yugi's mouth. Suya placed his hand from Yugi's shoulder to his waist beginning to slowly move his hand up Yugi's shirt. The action brought Yugi back to his senses.

Yugi's eyes widened. His cheeks flaming with a dark blush that spread over the bridge of his nose. He blinked and pushed Suya back roughly. Yugi placed his hands over his mouth. Suya looked back at him. Hurt visible in his beautiful bright blue eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I just got a little carried away I guess. I…um…I'll see you later." Suya said softly as he backed away some more and walked off the stage to his dressing room back stage. Yugi's violet eyes quivered with shock and fear.

/Why did Suya kiss me? Better question why did I kiss him back? Atem please forgive me!/ Tears slipped down Yugi's flushed cheeks.

/-Yugi…why did you do that?!-/

/-Yuugi…I'm sorry! I don't know!-/ Yugi collapsed onto his knees. His hands remaining over his open mouth, muffling his short gasps of breathe.

/-Yugi…what were you thinking? What if Atemu were watching you?-/

/-I know, I know…and I'm sorry…Yuugi…Suya is just so nice and he reminds me so much of Atem…how am I supposed to ignore him?-/ Yuugi never answered him. Yugi sighed and wrapped his arms around himself. Letting his head hang down.

"Atem…I'm so sorry…" Yugi cried softly. His tears slipping through his eyelashes and splashing on to the stage floor like small rain drops.

* * *

Pachúa's eyes flew open. Blood red eyes looked up at the ceiling, sparkling with mischief. A loud gasp escaping her parted lips. Kerry looked up from the magazine he was reading.

"Pachúa…you're awake. How are you feeling?" Kerry asked softly as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in. Releasing the magazine from his grip and letting it fall on the chair. Pachúa sat up on the bed. Her head bent down. Kerry walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Pachúa…are you alright?" Kerry asked softly. Pachúa flinched from his grasp and pushed him away. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, her sock covered feet gently touching the carpet covered floor. Throwing the blankets else where. She stood up and made a slow walk to the door.

"Where are you going? You have to stay here! You need rest!" Kerry said grabbing Pachúa's upper arm firmly. Pachúa's blood red eyes sparkled and Kerry was pushed back by some unknown force. He flew back and hit the wall. He slid down into a sitting position on the floor. Pachúa smirked and let out a small giggle.

"**:Thou shall not step in the path of fate.:"** Pachúa said softly as she walked out of the room. Kerry groaned and looked up.

"Not…again…" Kerry bent his head foreword. Sleep overcoming his senses.

* * *

Pachúa grazed her nails on the wall as she walked by them. Her hair slowly growing down to her waist. Turning into a pitch black. A gentle yet evil chuckle escaped her pale lips.

"**:Yugi, Yugi, where for art thou Yugi?:" **Pachúa called out smirking. Her plans were working perfectly. Pachúa had brought her exactly where she needed to be.

"Hey what're you doing here. You ain't allowed backstage." Pachúa rolled her blood red eyes and turned around. Coming face to face with a man with black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Well if it isn't Suya Nochi. The singer who is to perform with my dear cousin Yugi…or should I say Kat_suya _Jou_nochi_!" Pachúa smirked at Suya's shocked reaction.

"Oh wait, they all call you Joey Wheeler now don't they?" Pachúa said softly turning back around to walk away. Suya gulped and reached out to Pachúa. Taking hold of her arm and throwing her against the wall.

"Who are you?" Suya hissed. Immediately Pachúa's eyes reverted back to normal. Her hair shortened and changed colours.

"W-what? Suya…you're…what am I doing here?" Pachúa said softly. Her chest rising and falling in panic. Suya blinked and released Pachúa. Her weak body unable to hold her up on her feet. She fell to her hands and knees.

"Who are you?" Suya muttered as he left to the stage for his dress rehearsal. Pachúa smirked. Her blue green eyes fading to red.

"**:What fools. Show them an innocent face and they melt within your hands like putty.:" **Pachúa said softly as she stood up. Brushing the dust of her skirt.

"Very impressive…although not impressive enough!" Maigo growled as she lunged forward and tackled an unsuspecting Pachúa to the ground.

"Get off me you wretched thief!" Pachúa yelled struggling to get Maigo off.

"Stop struggling and you'll be fine! Samara!" Maigo called out. Immediately Samara appeared and took hold of Pachúa's wrists. Maigo stood up while Samara kept a good hold on Pachúa.

"Samara! Let go of me!" Pachúa yelled flipping back and bringing Samara with her. They flipped in a circle before Pachúa forced Samara down onto the ground. A black aura came from Pachúa's hands and wrapped around Samara's heart. An ear-splitting scream erupted from Samara's mouth.

"Damn you Pachúa." Maigo muttered. Her trainee powers activating. Fire wrapped around her hands.

"Feuer verbindlicher Kreis!" Maigo moved her arms upward and flung them forward toward Pachúa. The fire shot forward and wrapped around Pachúa. Stopping her actions and immobilizing her.

Samara's screams died down and her body relaxed. Maigo rolled her eyes and grabbed Samara. Forcing her up to her feet.

"Don't just lay there! Get back to headquarters. Alice will here of this." Maigo hissed. Samara glared and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You escape once again Pachúa…next time you won't be so lucky." Maigo hissed. Snapping her fingers the flames disappeared alone with Maigo. Pachúa collapsed to her knees.

"Damnit…" Pachúa muttered reverting back to her normal self. "Atem…why…I'm not strong enough to control these powers alone…That's what Sam was for correct?"

* * *

Yugi had long walked off the stage. Now just wandering aimlessly among the many corridors back stage. Worst of all all these confusing events were beginning to bring back Yugi's Egyptian Memories. Most of which he was ungrateful to have returned. But it was destined. He had no say in the matter.

"Yami I command you to come out this instant!" Yugi commanded. The Millennium Puzzle flashed a bright light and Yami appeared in front of him in all his transparent glory.

"What do you want?" Yami said coldly toward his supposed Hikari.

"You live within my body, you will show me respect!" Yugi folded his arms over his chest. Tapping his foot impatiently. Glaring coldly at Yami. They both glared at each other for while before Yami folded his arms over his chest and turned away.

"Good. I command you to lead me into your soul room and show me all of your memories! And when I say all I mean _all_ of your memories." Yugi said coldly. Yami glanced toward him and nodded. Reluctantly leading Yugi into the millennium puzzle and deep into his soul room. Yugi held back a cry of pain as he fell roughly onto the slid concrete floor.

"This is my soul room. Each and every door holds a memory of mine." Yami said coldly as he sat on a throne in the center of the soul room. Yugi stood up from the ground and looked around in awe. Yami's soul room was huge! Though the stair cases and many doors confused him.

"So I'm allowed to go anywhere I want…right?" Yugi asked softly. Yami nodded hesitantly. Yugi smiled and started to look through the doors. Many of the doors were of his Ancient Past in Egypt. In each one there seemed to be a part where Yami was speaking to someone…but when facing the person…there was no one there. It was almost as if someone were missing in his memory.

"Your past…is filled with pain…no wonder you act so coldly to others…" Yugi whispered. Behind him Yami held back his tears.

"And…there's a whole within your heart…I can see it in each memory you own." Yugi shut the last door of Yami's Egyptian past. He didn't want to look on but in order to figure things out he had to.

"Do you remember who you were talking to in that small hut?" Yami's eyes widened at the question. No one had ever asked him that…he hadn't even asked himself that…

"Do you remember your true name?" Yami placed his hands over his heart. Clenching his shirt tightly.

"Do you remember who you love?" Tears sprung automatically to Yami's eyes. His head began to throb with the pain of a thousand stallions trampling over your single finger. His heart beat faster and faster with each step Yugi took closer to Yami.

"Do you remember any of that?" That did it, Yami's knees gave way and he collapsed on to them. Hanging his head down low, keeping his eyes hidden from Yugi's gentle gaze.

* * *

Yami's memory's had some that fit together with his own. That was all the proof Yugi needed. Yami, the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle…was _his _Atem…his love…It really was him within Yugi after all. Yugi got down on to his knees and cupped Yami's face with his hands. Slowly lifting Yami's head up to face him. Yami's violet orbs glittered with tears.

"Yami…that's not who you are…" Yugi whispered

"Then…who am I?" Yami asked softly

"You are…Atem…" Yugi whispered as he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Yami's lips. Yugi closed his eyes slowly as Yami kissed him back in a slow but passionate kiss.

Izrel looked over the corner of the stairs. Watching his younger brother and his lover kiss.

/Things are progressing far better then I hoped…Father will be most pleased. That peasant has played his part excellently. Now it's time for the final set./

Izrel thought to himself as he disappeared in the shadows of the many corridors.

/Yes…father will be most pleased to hear this…everything is going according to plan…/

* * *

**Author's notes**: Cliffhanger? I don't know. I wrote all of this right after seeing Princess Tutu! I love that anime now! It's so sad! I was in tears I'm serious. Anyway updates may be coming in slower then usual…my mind is beginning to fall back into depression…and I can't hide it from my parents any longer. I'll be going to get some help soon…I'll try and type when I'm not depressed but I can't make any promises. Anyway please review…

This weeks question is:

There is no question this week...maybe next time I'll have one for you…


	16. Can we run away?

Now! I want

All of your guys reviews. Please.

Or no updates for another six months!

"_/blah/" - _flash back voices only

_/-/blah/-/ - dreaming_

_/blah/ - thinking_

"_blah" _- memory

"**:blah:" **- translated Egyptian

"blah" - normal

/-blah-/ - Yuugi to Yugi (inner thoughts)

/-blah-/ - Yugi to Yuugi (inner thoughts)

"_**blah"**_ - other person on the phone (conversation)

"_-blah-"_ - singing alone or first part of a duet

"_/-blah-/" _- singing second part of a duet

"_:blah/"_ - Both singing at same time in duet

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the songs I use in these chapters

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Yugi pulled back from Yami…er Atem's kiss. Yugi's heart felt much more relieved then it had in years. Atem's warm and gentle kisses brought such happiness to Yugi's soul.

"Atem…I know we have a mind link now…let's combine our memories…maybe it'll help you remember. I might not have all my memories of the past but I have most of them." Yugi whispered looking into Atem's tear filled eyes. He merely nodded and sat on his knees. Yugi did the same.

"I promise you this will only hurt for a few seconds." Atem muttered as he placed his hands on Yugi's head. Muttering a spell below his breathe. A stinging pain shot through Yugi's head. It felt no more then a bee sting though it did hurt horribly. Though just as Atem promised it was very quick and lasted no more then a second. All of Yugi's memories transferred into Atem's head and completed most of the memories he had. It seemed like hours before Atem put his hands down. Using the sleeve of his coat he wiped away the remaining tears that clung to his eyelashes.

"Thank you…Yugi." Atem whispered leaning forward and pecking Yugi's lips with his own.

"You're welcome." Yugi whispered a small smile gracing his lips. Atem wiped away the remaining tear tracks from his cheeks and gave Yugi a smile.

"I'm sorry I acted that way towards you…if I had remembered-"

"No it's fine. I promise you its fine. You were confused and lost…it's not your fault." Yugi said cutting Atem's sentence off. Atem smiled and threw his arms around Yugi's neck. As if it were their last day together, Yugi smiled and hugged him back.

"Yugi…I missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too! I can't wait to tell Pachúa and the others that you're alive." Atem gasped and pulled back from Yugi. Quickly rising to sock adorned feet.

"Oh no, Pachúa! Samara! Maigo! Sam! Oh no, oh no no no no!" Atem called out beginning to run from door to door. Opening each one and leaving it that way. Releasing a white, hot, intensity of light burst into part of the room.

"What are you doing?" Yugi asked rising to his feet and following Atem run from door to door with his eyes.

"I've got to re-collect those powers before…!" Atem yelled continuing to open doors.

* * *

Maigo gasped and collapsed to her knees. Her husky, Swoshy and her border collie, Stale looking towards her worriedly. Maigo's hand clamped down on the edge of the desk. Her free hand above her heart. Her fingers clenching on to her shirt so tight her knuckles turned white.

"Why am I so tired all of a sudden? And what is this pain?" Maigo muttered to herself. Swoshy and Stale walking over and rubbing against her knees, attempting to comfort her. Maigo smiled down at them softly before gasping and shutting her eyes tightly from the pain in her heart.

"Damnit…it has to be those powers. At the rate that these powers are sucking my energy I won't be able to transform without passing out for a few hours first." Maigo attempted to stand to her feet only to collapse one again.

"Maigo…ya a'right?" Joey asked as he stepped into Maigo's room. Instantly being attacked by Swoshy and Stale. "A'right a'right. Calm down you two. I just came ta check on ma girlfriend."

"J-Joey…s-something is very wrong." Maigo muttered. Flames surrounding her body. Joey gently pushed the two dogs away from him and kneeled down at Maigo's side. He placed his hand near the flames. Surprisingly they didn't burn him. More like caressed his hand softly.

"Maigo, you've been tired. Alice has taken a notice too on the coun' of you callin' Samara to help ya today." Joey whispered placing his hand on Maigo's trembling shoulder. Maigo flinched and pulled her shoulder away from Joey's grasp.

"Why doncha talk 'bout it a bit. Might help ya." Joey whispered. The flames began to die down turning Maigo into a small kitten. Joey sighed and gently picked up the black unconscious kitten.

"Damnit…I gotta finish my mission quick 'fore Ishizu Ishtar's prophecy comes true." Joey muttered to himself as he cradled the little black kitten in his arms. Placing her on the bed and covering her with the crimson silk blankets.

"Rest Maigo. Hopefully I can do this without that brat Pachúa warning the peasant." Joey whispered as he hurried out of Maigo's bedroom. Putting on his black wig and pulling his contact case out of his pocket.

* * *

Pachúa stood up on shaky legs and began to return to the dressing room Kerry was in.

"Pachúa! Pachúa! You have to help me! Please! I don't know how much I can stay like this under Sam's powers but you have to help me and Sam!" Pachúa gasped and jumped back. The transparent figure of Samara was visible in front of Pachúa.

"Samara…are you alright? What have they done to you?" Pachúa asked noticing Samara's blood stained clothes.

"Nothing important that we need to speak of at this time. Pachúa, these powers are beginning to eat away at our life force! I heard a prophecy yesterday and Sam's the only reason I'm still able to do anything. But…you're far away from Sam and looking at you now I can tell that it's starting to affect you." She spoke in a rush. Pachúa blinked and stepped away from the wall she was using to support herself.

"I know a way to save you guys. But it'll take a lot of energy and I don't have that right now. I'll speak with Yugi and Kerry later about letting me borrow their energy for awhile." Samara nodded

"Alright. Try anything you can as long as it's before February 14." Pachúa repeated the date softly to her self.

"Valentines day?" Pachúa asked Samara. She nodded and for a second her transparent body flickered like a hologram then returned to normal. Pachúa shook her head in disbelief.

"But that's not for another year! Why warn me now?" Pachúa asked bewildered. Samara's bright blue eyes filled with tears.

"Just be sure you do Pachúa…I have to go. Sam says Alice is coming." With that said Samara's transparent form disappeared. Pachúa growled in disapproval. She broke into a run the rest of the way down the hallway. Until she got to a room with Yugi written in gold letters on the door. She stepped inside and was shocked to see Kerry on the floor. His hand to his head.

"Kerry…Kerry what happened to you?" Pachúa asked as she hurried over to Kerry's side.

"You that's what happened. You attacked me! I don't even know how long I've been out of it." Kerry muttered attempting to get himself up. He hissed in pain and sat back down.

"Ah are you OK?" Pachúa asked softly. Kerry shook his head

"No. When you threw me against the wall I think you did something. I'm not sure." Kerry whispered. Shutting his eyes in a way to contain the pain.

"Well well well. It seems little Pachúa has developed her powers greatly." A cold snickering voice rang through the room. Sending shivers down Pachúa's spine. A swirl of black wind raced into the room spinning like a tornado in front of Kerry and Pachúa.

The winds died down and revealed Bakura. Dressed in black leather pants and a white shirt with a black leather trench coat.

"Bakura. What're you doing here?" Kerry asked glaring daggers of ice into Bakura's head.

"I'm here for my prize." Bakura hissed as he walked forward. He bent down and placed a finger under Pachúa's chin. Leaning his head down and to the side of Pachúa's face.

"Where is he?" Bakura whispered huskily into Pachúa's ear. A light blush spread across Pachúa's face.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Pachúa whispered. Bakura chuckled softly, his warm breath brushing on Pachúa's ear. Pachúa shivered and shut her eyes. Focusing on the matter at hand. Bakura was a killer and was moving to such tactics in order to suck information straight from her. Bakura backed away from Pachúa, much to her relief.

"Where is he?" Bakura asked coldly. Kerry glared at Bakura though it went ignored by him.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Pachúa said calmly. Bakura grabbed the front of her shirt and lifted her up off the ground. Pinning her to the wall.

"LIAR!" Bakura's eyes gleamed into a blood red. Pachúa's eyes widened and filled with terror.

/-Pachúa…listen to me…relax…sleep…-/

/-Who are you?! Get out of my head! GET OUT!-/

/-Sleep Pachúa…just sleep…-/

Pachúa's eyes fluttered closed for a brief second before snapping open. Pachúa smirked, raising her right hand and taking a hold of the hands gripping her shirt.

"My my. You have quite a grip…let me show you mine…" Pachúa tightened her hold on Bakura's hands. A few cracking noises were heard and Pachúa was dropped to the ground. Bakura stepped back quickly. Cradling his left hand.

"Bastard. You broke my hand! I won't let you live for this!" Bakura lifted his good hand above his head. A swirl of black shadows gathering at the palm of his hand. Pachúa stood to her feet and smirked.

"You think your little shadow show will beat me? You have no idea of what I'm capable of!" Pachúa outstretched her hands in front of her. Black feathers swirling around her wrists. Bakura's eyes widened quickly before narrowing dangerously.

"Pachúa! Stop it! I've seen your energy level! If you fight him you'll die!" Kerry yelled

* * *

"No! You have to take away the powers before that happens!" Yugi frantically yelled chasing after Atem.

"I know! By opening the doors to all my memories I'll be able to suck the powers back from them! If I don't do this soon then there's no way of reviving them without another sacrifice." Atem flung open another door just to be thrown back against a wall. Atem groaned and stood back up

"And if these rooms keep denying me entrance then I'll never be able to." Atem quickly chanted a spell then opened the door again.

"But if Sam kept the darker side away then…then that means Pachúa's been open to control by the darker side this entire time!" Atem nodded

"That's true. Sam wasn't supposed to be taken away and Maigo wasn't supposed to survive the burden of the powers." Atem pulled a door open with force then ran to the next.

"That's it! I'm getting out of here! I need to warn them!" Yugi yelled beginning to run back to the entrance of Atem's soul room.

"Wait Yugi! Even if you told them you could do nothing to save them!" Atem yelled running in front of Yugi and holding him in place.

"I can at least try! Atem I have to try! Please!" Yugi struggled against Atem's hold. Atem merely sighed and hugged Yugi close to his body.

"Calm down…help me get all these doors open and then we can save them." Yugi nodded and climbed up some steps reaching a door and pulling it open. He peaked in when he didn't see the bright white light that erupted from the others. What he saw froze him in his spot.

"P-Pachúa…Samara…Sam…Maigo…?" Yugi gasped walking into the room slowly. The four people had their hands above their heads with their wrists bound together by chains that hung from the ceiling. A violet glass case seemed to have grown encasing most of their bodies. The glass case around Samara had grown to her knees the same as Maigo's. Sam had sharp points beginning at the bottom of his feet.

The violet glass around Pachúa's body seemed far too familiar. The glass case had grown to her elbows and water seemed to have started collecting and risen to the bottom of her chin. Rusty chains had wrapped around Pachúa's legs, tying her legs together and to the bottom of the glass.

"W-what…?" Yugi walked over to each of them examining the violet casings.

"A…a memory box!?" Yugi gasped in horror and fell back onto his butt. Sliding backward on the floor to get away from the horrid boxes.

"Yugi what are you…oh god. Yugi just let me explain before you make any conclusions!" Atem pleaded stepping into the room and spotting Yugi backed up into a wall.

"When?" Yugi muttered keeping his gaze on the memory boxes.

"When what?"

"When were you going to tell me you were trapping them in memory boxes?!" Yugi yelled diverting his gaze from the violet casings to Atem's eyes.

"I…I didn't find it necessary for you to know…please let me explain!" Yugi shook his head fiercely. Stray tears flinging from his eyes.

"No! Tell me what you were planning on doing with them trapped in these…these things!" Yugi yelled rising to his shaking feet slowly.

"If Mahad couldn't find Ishizu then I was going to use their energies to make a body for myself…but that was before I remembered their relation towards you or even remembered you!" Atem defended walking slowly over to Yugi.

"How could you be so selfish!? Was that all you wanted!? A BODY FOR YOURSELF?! LOOK AT PACHUA! I KNOW YOU GAVE HER AN AWFUL BURDEN! NOW JUST LOOK AT HER! AT THE RATE SHE'S GOING SHE'LL DIE!" Yugi stood up from his position and walked over to Atem. Lifting up his hand he backhanded Atem so hard it sent him, falling to the ground. Atem looked back at Yugi. Shock and hurt written on his face. He rose his left hand to his red, stinging cheek. A small trickle of blood running down the side of his lips.

"Yugi…" Atem's eyes glazed with unshed tears and forgiveness. Yugi ignored his look and turned away. His eyes shut tight.

"I can't believe you…after all this you…even when you were discovering everything…you still went through with this!? EVEN THOUGH YOU KNEW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO THEM?!" Yugi yelled. Tears of frustration glittering the air around him. He shook his head roughly as he snapped his eyes shut again then took off running from Atem.

Running down some steps and through many corridors Yugi found the main entrance to Atem's soul room. Yanking the door open Yugi stepped out into the narrow hallway. Shutting the door behind him. Letting his hands rest on the door handle before he leaned against the door and slid down into a sitting position. His head bent forehead, his golden bangs shadowing his tear-filled violet eyes.

* * *

The black feathers disappeared from Pachúa's wrists.

"What!?" Pachúa turned to face Kerry. Flames of fury burning in her blood red eyes.

"You heard me! You use any more energy and you'll die! That's why you've been so tired lately and why you keep getting a stabbing pain in your heart. You've been slowly falling into the deep sleep of a memory box! You along with Samara and Maigo!" Kerry yelled. Bakura smirked at Pachúa's shocked expression.

"Seems you don't know it all. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an unrequited love to fulfill." Bakura smirked and with a swirl of black shadows he disappeared.

"Why isn't Sam going through this?" Pachua asked as she took hold of the front of Kerry's shirt and held him up against the wall. His feet inches from the ground.

"I haven't figured that part out yet! Atem didn't exactly let games go through an easy level!" Kerry exclaimed. Pachua growled and threw Kerry roughly through the dressing room.

"You are of no help to me you stupid mortal!" Pachúa yelled as she proudly walked out of the room. Walking through the many hallways.

"Hello there Pachúa. A word please?" Pachúa jumped and quickly turned around. Prepared to slap the person away. Her hand caught inches from the woman's face. She was beautiful. Soft blond curls elegantly framing her delicate face. Sparkling jade green eyes. Her soft pale hand had clasped around Pachúa's wrist. Stopping her attack.

"Who are you?" Pachúa hissed. Long fingers released their hold on Pachúa's hand. She let it fall to her side.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me already. Well, I'll remind you then. My name is Alice. Most powerful demon from hell." Alice said softly. Pachúa stepped back and got into a fighting stance.

"If you want to take me you'll need to take me dead!" Pachúa growled. Alice laughed evilly

"I'm here to make a deal with you young on. Not fight you." Alice said truthfully as she placed her hands on her thin hips.

"What kind of deal?" Pachúa asked remaining in her stance. Alice lifted her hand twirled it in the air. A golden scroll appearing in her palm.

"I give you the energy to live on using your powers freely without dieing and in exchange you have to obey my every command." Alice said softly as she let the scroll roll open and hang in front of Pachúa's face.

"So basically I have to listen to your for the rest of my life just to live?" Pachúa said smartly. Alice gave a soft laugh.

"Of course not. You just have to listen to me for two years. After that you'll still be able to live and use your magic." Alice conjured a quill pen and held it out to Pachúa "And all you have to do is sign."

Pachúa dropped her fighting stance and stood up straight. Taking hold of the quill pen. Her blood red eyes flashed with doubt but then quickly disappeared at the thought at remaining alive and powerful.

* * *

"My pharaoh." Mahad said gently as he appeared in front of Atem. Kneeling down on one knee. Atem slightly jumped and turned around, making sure his face was hidden in the shadows. In order to hide the bruise that appeared at the corner of his mouth from Yugi's slap.

"What is it Mahad?" Atem said softly. Mahad bent his head down

"I've located Ishizu Ishtar. She's been kidnapped by the demon Alice." Atem scowled and snapped his fingers. The four unfinished memory boxes appeared before Mahad.

"My Pharaoh?" Mahad said in questioning. Urging Atem to explain.

"I've been using the life force of these four people to help me regain a body…until recently I believed they were useless mortals that I used to hold the powers that I was unable to hide away." Atem paused to re-collect his thoughts.

"My pharaoh if this is too difficult for you to explain then you may explain late. For now…I would like permission to touch you." Mahad said softly. Atem looked towards Mahad confused but nodded.

"Permission granted." Mahad stood from his bow and walked around the memory boxes. Going over to Atem and wrapping his arms around him. Hugging him tightly.

"It will be alright my pharaoh. I will do everything in my power to help you!" Mahad whispered into Atem's ear. Atem's eye's soften and he nodded softly. Returning Mahad's hug with his own.

* * *

Izrel sat in Atem's main soul room and chuckled. Proceeding in writing hieroglyphs on the papyrus scroll.

"Let's see so far everything is going exactly as father and I planned. I'm so sorry little brother but this is how it had to happen." Izrel muttered to himself as he continued to write. Unaware of the cold brown eyes that looked at him from behind. A gun was lifted then a loud bang…

* * *

Author's notes: Cliffhanger? I don't know. I wrote this just as I finished watching the series Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni and the sequel. Along with my depression which is getting better thanks to the medicine and therapy I'm going through. My parents are keeping me busy and promised to buy me whatever I want as soon as my treatment is over. With my progress that might be soon.

So here's a long chapter for ya and I hope you liked it! Please review! Oh and just for a little fun the person who gets the 105th review will be able to have, One question answered no matter what it is, a sneak peak of the next chapter AND will be able to read Chapter 17 BEFORE it's posted up. Let's see who gets it!

OH And before I forget, any of my stories that are NOT one-shots and have less then 5 reviews will be discontinued which includes the following:

Mistaken Judgment

Son Of A Priest

Missing

**_This weeks question is: _**

Let's hope you remember! What are the two ways to break out of a memory box? Which is the safest?


	17. Trapped

"/blah/" - flash back voices only

/-/blah/-/ - dreaming

/blah/ - thinking

"_blah" _- memory

"**:blah:" **- translated Egyptian

"blah" - normal

/-blah-/ - Yuugi to Yugi (inner thoughts)

/-blah-/ - Yugi to Yuugi (inner thoughts)

"_**blah"**_ - other person on the phone (conversation)

"_-blah-"_ - singing alone or first part of a duet

"_/-blah-/" _- singing second part of a duet

"_:blah/"_ - Both singing at same time in duet

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the songs I use in these chapters

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Yugi wiped away his tears. Beginning to re-think about what he had done to Atem. He lifted his hand and looked at it. It was slightly red along the palm where he had slapped Atem.

"Why did I hit him?" Yugi whispered to himself.

/He didn't know any better…he couldn't remember any of us…I'd better go apologize./ Yugi thought as he stood up and turned back around to face the door. Turning the handle he walked back into Atem's soul room.

"Atem! Atem where are you?" Yugi called out searching for Atem. The doors Atem had opened were now closed shut.

"Yugi!" Atem ran foreword and hugged Yugi close to his body. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I promise as soon as I can I'll save them! I promise I will!" Yugi lifted his hands and hugged Atem back.

"Atem…it's ok. I'm sorry I slapped you. I was just a little mad. I mean, Pachúa's my cousin and it would be awful if I lost her." Yugi whispered. Atem kissed Yugi's forehead.

"I'm sorry…I didn't realize that the first time." Yugi pulled back from Atem's hug.

"Let's find a way to save them first." Yugi whispered. Atem nodded

"Mahad has found Ishizu Ishtar, the woman I need in order to get my own body. The only problem was that she was kidnapped." Atem said as he took hold of Yugi's pale hand.

"Then we'll find her!" Yugi said smiling brightly. His watch beginning to beep loudly. Yugi looked down at his wrist and gasped

"Oh no! I'm late for my show!" Yugi closed his eye shut. Concentrating on returning to reality. A warm light enveloped his senses and he smiled at the feeling.

Re-opening his eyes he found himself outside his dressing room. Suya was exiting his own room at the same time. He was already dressed in black leather pants with flames rising up his legs to his knees. A black tank top with the words 'Live' stenciled in white on the back. Black leather arm bands on each of his arms and a black leather collar round his neck. All the black made his blue eyes stand out much more vividly.

"You aren't dressed yet?! Yugi ya gotta hurry! You're on right after me!" Suya said quickly as a man with a clipboard and headset came over.

"Suya you're on in two. Hurry up!" The man said as he handed Suya a microphone. Suya nodded and ran off to the stage. The man turned to Yugi

"You young man! I swear we gave you better clothes then this! Let's see what we can do with this hideous outfit." The man said as he pulled out some scissors from his back pocket. Removing the blue school coat from Yugi and cutting the hem of his black shirt then ripping it away. Leaving ragged lines going around his torso. The man looked over the shirt for a second before moving on to Yugi's jeans. Ripping holes in the knees and un-doing some of the stitches and making the jeans look worn out and old.

"There we go. Much better! Here's your mic! Now go and get your vocals ready. Joseph has some herbal tea that'll help you prepare for your singing. Hurry you've only got two minutes!" The man said as he ushered Yugi toward the stage. Right behind the stage Yugi could hear Suya's singing clearly. Again Suya's voice sounded familiar but he couldn't place his finger on the voice.

"Here ya go. 'erbal tea for da vocal cords." Joseph said as he handed Yugi a white cup with tea. Yugi took it gratefully. Nodding his head in thanks.

"Yugi!" Yugi jumped and looked up from the cup of tea. Pachúa was running over to him. Her face seemed to have gained back some colour.

"I'm glad I caught you! I wanted to wish you good luck!" Pachúa said as she smiled a cutely. Yugi smiled in return

"Thanks. I'll do my best." Yugi said smiling softly as Suya's song ended. A few seconds later Suya came to the back.

"Suya! Hey good job! Oh this is my cousin Pachúa. Pachúa, this is Suya Nochi." Yugi said introducing his cousin and friend to each other.

"Thanks Yug'. It's nice to meet you Pachua." Suya said softly. Joseph ran over to Yugi and took the tea from him

"Yugi you're on!" Joseph said in a rush. Yugi gasped and jumped. Taking Suya's mic he ran onto the stage. Pachúa looked at Suya and giggled evilly.

"Well Joey, it seems your girlfriend is facing as much trouble as I am in surviving this." Pachúa said as her blue green eyes faded into a blood red. Suya glared at her then walked right by her to the snack area. Pachúa smirked

"You know Joey, I would really learn to keep my feelings away from my job. You may never know what you'll have to choose between." Pachúa said as she laughed evilly then walked away.

Suya's blue eyes filled with rage. The paper cup he was holding was crushed in his grip. Spilling the water from inside all over the floor and on his hand.

/How does this damn girl know all this?/ Joey wondered as he threw the cup into the garbage and sat down on a chair. Beginning to think over his new strategy.

* * *

Yugi smiled at the break in his song. Beginning to dance to the parts he was taught. There were no lyrics at this part. He twirled around and moved his hips to the beats of the song.

"_-And I promise you,_

_That there is nothing I won't give, _

_To see this through,_

_Return the soul to where it lives,_

_I promise you, I'd go everywhere I've been,_

_To find a way to make atonement for my sin and see_

_See your smiling face, again!-" _

Yugi held the microphone to his mouth as he held out to note. Tilting his head back in the process. Once he had finished he tilted his head foreword again, leaving the mic where it last was.

The crowd cheered and yelled mixed in with some wolf whistles. Yugi put the mic down to his side and bowed down slightly before running off the stage. Kerry was waiting there in a wheelchair.

"Hey Kerry. Did you hear me? Did I do good?" Yugi asked smiling excitedly. Kerry nodded

"You did great, except your pitch was a bit shaky beginning the song. I don't think anyone noticed but it was still there. Once returning to Domino you'll be going to straight fitness training to keep your voice in tip top shape." Kerry said as he pulled out a PDA and started making arrangements.

Yugi sighed and sat down on a seat as another act went on.

* * *

"Come now child. I'm a very busy woman so either sign or come with me willingly ready to die." Alice said softly. Pachúa tightened her grip on the quill and placed the tip on the scroll.

"Time is ticking Pachúa." Alice whispered. Pachúa gulped down her doubts and signed her name on the scroll. Immediately the scroll disappeared. Alice laughed evilly and placed her hands on Pachúa's shoulders. Almost instantly a surge of power and energy forced its way into Pachúa's body. A blood curdling scream escaped Pachúa's parted lips.

"You owe me a lot Pachúa!" Alice yelled as she disappeared in a flash of light. Pachúa sighed and collapsed to her knees. She didn't feel tired anymore but the stinging pain in her hear remained. Though much more tolerable now.

"Wow…what a surge of power!" Pachúa exclaimed as she stood up and snapped her fingers. Her clothes becoming a long black dress with the collar small and off her shoulders. Fingerless black gloves appearing on her hands. Her blood red eyes brightened and swirled with the newly acquainted energy that flowed within her.

"I think it's time I had a little fun." Pachúa smirked and lifted her hands in the air. Black feathers swirling around her arms then her body. Transporting her away from the place she was at.

* * *

Atem sat on his throne. Looking over the four people and the memory boxes. Every so often they would grown an inch. Something strange occurred though. Pachúa's memory boxed glowed and grew up above her hands. A bright flash of light and Pachúa was trapped within her memory box. New chains reached up and took hold of Pachúa's wrists as water began to fill the inside.

Atem stood up from his throne and ran over to it. Placing his hands on the glass he watched at Pachúa's eyes opened fully. Taking her back through all of her past lives.

"No…No! Pachúa! Please break free! Please!" Atem whispered as he chanted a small spell. Four walls rose up over Pachúa's memory box. Leaving a small window to be able to see Pachúa's face. The inside of the walls were cushioned so if the box was tipped it would not break. The outside was made of complete solid metal and concrete. The window was made of a special material that was unbreakable no matter what was done to try and break it. For extra protection Atem placed an invisible barrier over everything.

"Yugi… I'm so sorry." Atem whispered as he felt a sharp tug on his body. He ignored it for now and watched as Maigo's and Samara's memory boxes grew slowly.

* * *

"Pay attention! This is why we practice!" Maigo yelled at Samara. The flaming arrow in her hand burning much more fiercely with Maigo's anger. Samara smirked and folded her arms over her chest.

"I don't care why we practice! You are obviously an untrained mediocre who's only dating a blond idiot to get noticed." Samara said cruelly. Maigo narrowed her eyes and shot the arrow forward. Samara dodged it with ease.

"Take that back! You and I both know that's a lie!" Maigo yelled as she shot forward another arrow. Samara faked a yawn and stretched her arm out. Taking hold of the arrow and twirling before letting it go and sending it back towards Maigo. Alice snapped her fingers and the flames disappeared.

"Now now girls. Don't waste your energies fighting each other. Preserve it for now so that you may destroy the Prince." Alice said calmly. Another snap of her fingers and Samara's mind was released from her spell.

Chains shot foreword and wrapped around Samara. Keep her from running away.

"What do you have against Atem anyway?" Samara yelled as she collapsed to her knees. Alice frowned and scowled.

"That damn Princes, ruined my life!" Alice exclaimed as she shot some lightning toward a wall. Blasting it away.

* * *

**Author's notes**: OK That ends this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!

_**This weeks question is: **_

In what order did Atem's brother's die? How?


	18. Alice

"/blah/" - flash back voices only

/-/blah/-/ - dreaming

/blah/ - thinking

"_blah" _- memory

"**:blah:" **- translated Egyptian

"blah" - normal

/-blah-/ - Yuugi to Yugi (inner thoughts)

/-blah-/ - Yugi to Yuugi (inner thoughts)

"_**blah"**_ - other person on the phone (conversation)

"_-blah-"_ - singing alone or first part of a duet

"_/-blah-/" _- singing second part of a duet

"_:blah/"_ - Both singing at same time in duet

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the songs I use in these chapters

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Atem tossed and turned in his soul rooms bedroom. His hands clutching his black satin covers tightly. Cold beads of sweat covering his forehead and sliding down the side of his face. Pain visible on his face.

"_Atem, this is Miriam Frederica. She'll be playing Aurora in your new movie Demon's Battle." A young man in his late teens said to his younger brother. Atem smiled sweetly at the older girl._

"_Hello Miriam. My name is Atem." Atem said kindly. Miriam smiled warmly. Her ocean blue eyes sparkling with innocence and joy. Her black hair put up into a pony tail of loose elegant curls._

"_Hi Atem. I've heard some of your music, you're pretty talented for a toddler." Miriam said teasingly. Atem blushed and giggled_

"_Well you're pretty talented for a nine year old. I'm glad to be working with you!" Miriam nodded. Her curls bouncing in the air. _

"_Kerry, can Miriam and I go play in the Game Room before we start recording?" Atem asked his older brother nicely. Said brother nodded._

"_Of course. Go have fun and don't wander away from the Game Room! And don't forget both of your body guards are just outside the room protecting you so you don't have to worry about anything." Kerry said as he gently nudged Miriam and Atem to run off and play. They both nodded and ran off to the Game Room._

"N-no…not true…I didn't do anything…" Atem muttered in his sleep. Tossing and turning from side to side. "P-please…I didn't mean to…forgive…me…"

"_How could you!?" Miriam yelled as she pushed Atem against the wall_

"_Miriam just listen to me please!" Atem pleaded as he held his hands up to defend himself._

"_No! I trusted you! You know how much I wanted that part!" Miriam's loose black curls were beginning to straighten and stick to her face from the rain that was strongly pouring down upon them. Atem gulped_

"_Just listen for a few seconds please!" Alica shook her head_

"_NO! You knew that if I didn't get this job that I'd be broke! My life is ruined! And it's all thanks to you! You stupid bastard!" Miriam yelled at Atem before she ran off drenched from the rain. Atem stood there a few seconds replaying the recent events over and over in his head._

Atem's knuckles had turned white from the tight grip on his blankets. His face was cold and covered in sweat and his hair was frazzled on his pillow from the rocky movements of his nightmare.

"_Don't worry baby brother, whenever mom starts to beat at you just yell for help. I'll come running straight away." Kerry said softly as he ruffled his brothers hair._

"_What if you're in China?" Atem asked smiling broadly._

"_I'll still hear you." Kerry said as he planted a kiss on Atem's forehead. _

"Kerry…help me…" Atem muttered his hands weakening from their hold on the blankets.

"_Atemu! Atemu stay with me! Please!" Yuugi cried holding Atemu's weakening body._

"_Yuugi…I…I…" Atemu gasped out. Blood filling his mouth. Yuugi's tears ran harder and he held Atem closer. _

"_What Atemu? What is it? Please speak to me Atemu." Atem opened his mouth to speak again only for blood to spit out. The last thing he knew he heard was Yuugi…making a promise of protection for him._

"Yuugi…I'm sorry…" Atem muttered, his feet kicking the blankets away from his body.

"_Mom…what are you doing? Mom? MOM NO STOP! IT HURTS! DON'T YOU LOVE ME ANYMORE?!" Atem yelled as his mother took hold of his mouth and forced it open. Shoving down a cigarette she had lit straight down into Atem's throat._

"_This will teach you to stay quiet you demon!" Atem's mother, Aya, yelled harshly as she let him go and walked away. _

_Atem was sent to the hospital minutes after that encounter. Leaving the hospital with damaged vocal cords._

Tears slipped past Atem's closed eyes and ran down the sides of his head.

"I'm sorry mom..." Atem said softer and quieter then a whisper.

* * *

Aya gasped and shot up in bed. Cold sweat trickling down the side of her face. Her blond hair damp and sticking to the sides of her face.

"Atem…" Aya's parted lips whispered softly. She removed the bed sheets from her body and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Standing up she quickly ran out of her room. She looked down the dark halls then ran down the stairs. Searching for…for…what was she searching for?

"Aya…what are you doing up at this hour?" Seto asked as Aya stepped into his office. Aya raced over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My son is alive…" Aya whispered softly into Seto's ear. Seto's ice cold eyes widened with shock.

/That's not possible…what's wrong with her!? I saw them bury Atem's body underground! He can't be alive./ Seto thought as he held his aunt close.

"_Here lies Atem Amoun. Beloved Son, Brother, Boyfriend and Singer. May he rest in peace." The priest said as four people carefully placed Atem's coffin into the ground. _

_He looked off to his left. Kerry was holding a sobbing Aya. Yugi was on his hands and knees looking down over the hole. Mokuba was clinging to Seto's sleeve. _

_He was crying of course. Unlike Seto. He hadn't shed a tear. For some reason he knew something was wrong._

"Aya…that's not possible…we saw him get buried." Seto whispered as he pushed Aya back away from him. Aya shook her head

"I heard him…he apologized…I'm not sure for what…but my baby boy is alive." Aya whispered.

"Very good Miss Amoun. But I'm afraid it's a little late." Seto rose from his chair. Aya bringing her hands close to her chest in a frightened gesture.

"Who are you!? Reveal yourself!" Seto yelled as he stood in front of his aunt. A cold maniacal laugh echoed through out Seto's office.

"I've nothing to reveal myself for Seto." The venomous voice said loudly. Aya looked around frightened. She recognized the voice, she just couldn't place her finger on it. All of a sudden her entire body felt numb.

She lifted her hand up and whacked Seto's neck. Sending him falling to the ground unconscious. Aya gasped and attempted to move her arms and legs. It was useless.

"Hee he. Poor, pathetic, weak Aya. You always were the weakest of the family. Of course using the magic you were born with just to protect your fifth son." Alice said coldly as she stepped out of the shadows. Her arms folded around her stomach loosely.

Crimson silk robes adorned her body, a black satin ribbon holding the robe closer around her body. Her blond hair was tied into a messy pony tail. Fragments of her hair falling over the sides of her face.

"Y-you…" Aya's voice trailed off as her body was forced down on one knee.

"Learning to bow to your superiors I see. Good. You'll need all the practice you can get." Alice said simply as she walked foreword toward Aya.

"What are you doing here?" Aya whispered. Fear evident in her wavering voice. Alice gave a small evil laugh.

"You know perfectly well what I'm doing here." Alice whispered. She lifted both of her hands in the air and threw them to her sides. Aya gasped as she was forced to her feet her hands outstretched to her sides.

Alice clasped her hands together. Making Aya's hands clasp together.

"What do you want?" Aya asked silently. Knowing the danger in her position.

"You know very well what I want. Aya Amoun, heir to heaven's throne. You used to be the strongest warrior in the world…and what did you do? You threw it away to marry that mortal Kasiya Amoun!" Alice said coldly. Her eyes glaring coldly at Aya.

"How did-"

"How did I find out? It wasn't hard. An angel is to have five children. One of the five baring the voice of a thousand angels and lovely rose red eyes filled with hope. In other words…little Atem." Aya gulped as Alice wrapped her arms loosely over her stomach.

"He has nothing to do with this…he has no magical abilities." Aya whispered. Alice frowned and slapped Aya across her face.

"He is your child. Given every trait of the next heir to Heavan's throne. He has the magical abilities of that and the magical abilities given to him from the leadership he'd taken as Prince of Egypt five thousand years ago." Alice said as she lifted her hands in a battle position. Curling her fingers into the palm.

Aya gasped. Her blood was boiling. Fingers of death tightened their hold on her fragile heart.

"S-stop! Do what you want with me but leave him alone!" Aya whimpered. Alice dropped her hands to her sides. Immediately Aya's body fell to the ground. Small gasps of pain escaping Aya's shivering form.

"You're pathetic. Your angelic abilities lost to your youngest child…that's why you forced yourself into silence when you thought he had been killed."

Aya shut her eyes tightly. Tears slipping down her pale cheeks.

"How long?" Aya whispered. Alice rose an elegant brow.

"How long what?" Aya sobbed loudly and looked up at Alice with teary eyes

"HOW LONG DID YOU KNOW?!"

* * *

"Prince…Prince! Prince Atemu!" Atem woke up with a gasp. Sitting up in his bed quickly. A chill ran down his spine.

"Atemu. What are you doing awake?" Izrel asked as he stepped into Atem's soul bedroom. Atem shook his head

"I just had a nightmare. I was asleep, I swear!" Atem said softly as he looked up at his older brother. Izrel nodded and pointed at the side of Atem's mouth.

"I can tell you were by the dried spit going down the side of your chin." Izrel said softly. Atem blushed in embarrassment and attempted to wipe away the dried spit. Izrel sat on the edge of Atem's bed and watched him closely.

"Is something wrong?" Atem asked innocently. Izrel shook his head

"No…it's nothing you need to be worried about right now." Izrel whispered as he leaned over and kissed his brothers forehead. "Good night." Izrel stood up and left Atem's bedroom. Atem sighed and looked down at his hands.

/Why are these memories haunting me now? I haven't seen or heard from Miriam since that day…so why now?/

Atem thought as he curled his fingers into his palms.

* * *

"Alright! Now for our final act! Suya and Yugi will sing a duet!" Kerry yelled into the microphone. He may be in a wheelchair but it didn't stop him from introducing the final act.

"Ready?" Suya asked softly as he attached the headset mic to his ear. Yugi glanced over at him. His eyes diverting to Suya's lips. Yugi blushed and looked away, nodding. Suya nodded and walked off to get some water.

"Joseph! Come here for a second!" Yugi yelled covering his mic with his hand. Joseph looked over at him and nodded. Getting up from his station and walking over to Yugi.

"Yeah was sup?" Joseph asked casually as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Suya wanted me to tell you that we're gonna sing this song instead." Yugi said as he handed a disc. Joseph took it and nodded

"Awright. Break a leg on there." Joseph said as he jogged back to his station. Suya returned and stood next to Yugi as Kerry rolled back.

"Good luck you two." Kerry muttered as he passed them both. Yugi and Suya nodded before running out onstage. The crowd cheered loudly as a soft beat started playing. Suya looked over at Yugi confused. Yugi ignored him and walked forward slowly twirling as he got closer to the edge of the stage. He quickly glanced toward Suya when he got the chance. Suya seemed peeved at the song change but started with the moves they had practiced.

* * *

Maigo sat on the ledge of an open window. Her face had gone pale and her agility and strength had weakened. She felt the need to sleep much more often then normal.

"Sam's powers are beginning to fail." Maigo whispered to herself as she looked into the palm of her pale hand. A soft meow was audible through the room. Maigo looked down and saw her Persian, Zelyth preparing to jump on her lap. Maigo smiled faintly and reached down. Picking up the cat and placing her comfortably on her lap.

"Hey Zelyth. Are you trying to make me feel better too?" Maigo whispered. Zelyth purred and rubbed against her stomach. Maigo tenderly scratched behind Zelyth's ear.

"There's not much you can do little one." Maigo whispered. Her energy levels were minimizing in a miraculous rate. She had no clue how much longer she would survive. A worried meow broke her out of her daze.

"If I don't survive Zelyth…then I'm sure Joey will take care of you and the others." Maigo whispered. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"A small nap won't kill me any sooner." Maigo whispered as she drifted off to sleep. Zelyth meowed softly and curled up on her lap. Falling asleep as well.

* * *

"Your son will pay for what he did to me." Alice whispered. Aya gulped and looked up at Alice frightened.

"Miriam…he tried to get you a part in the movie…they would not listen. He even asked Kerry if he could get you to sing with him but he couldn't locate you! Miriam please believe me." Aya pleaded. Alice glared and lifted her hands. The blood within Aya stopped flowing into her heart.

* * *

**Author's notes**: OK That ends this chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!

_**This weeks question is: **_

What shocked you the most out of this chapter?


	19. Samara!

"/blah/" - flash back voices only

/-/blah/-/ - dreaming

/blah/ - thinking

"_blah" _- memory

"**:blah:" **- translated Egyptian

"blah" - normal

/-blah-/ - Yuugi to Yugi (inner thoughts)

/-blah-/ - Yugi to Yuugi (inner thoughts)

"_**blah"**_ - other person on the phone (conversation)

"_-blah-"_ - singing alone or first part of a duet

"_/-blah-/" _- singing second part of a duet

"_:blah/"_ - Both singing at same time in duet

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the songs I use in these chapters

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"_-I'm a survivor!-" _Suya may not have enjoyed the surprise change of song but if Alice's plan was to go correctly then he had to bear with the peasant a while more.

"_/-Scream it loud and strong.-/" _Yugi knew Suya would never agree to this song but it was the only way he'd be able to send some sort of message to Alice. Maybe this way Alice would leave Pachúa and himself alone.

"_:I'm a survivor,_

_Scream it loud and strong...!/" _

Yugi and Suya held the last note a bit longer before keeping an intimidating stance toward the crowd. They cheered and chanted their names loudly. Yugi and Suya bowed before walking off the stage. Their foreheads covered in sweat and their mouths parted slightly, taking in small amounts of air.

"Yugi! What the hell was that!?" Suya yelled slamming a bottle of water onto the table. Yugi jumped slightly off the ground.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Yugi said innocently. Suya clenched tightly onto the bottled water. Spluttering some water from the opening.

"The song change! Why the hell did you change the song!? Everyone's programs said we were singing 'Dreaming Wide Awake' not this stupid song!" Suya yelled, throwing his open bottled water down onto the ground. Spilling it's contents all over the floor.

"I saw it much more fit to sing this song! The show was great so it didn't matter!" Yugi yelled back. Pachúa ran in between th two fighting rock stars. Holding her hands out to keep them separated.

"Guys calm down! It doesn't matter now anyway! What's done is done." Pachúa said softly. Suya growled and looked Pachúa straight in the eye. Pachúa's eyes narrowed slightly and flashed blood red before returning to normal. Suya backed away slightly and scowled before walking off.

"I wonder what that was about. I mean it was one song and the crowd still loved it." Yugi said a bit pissed off at Suya's attitude. Pachúa put her arms down to her sides. Her bangs shadowing her eyes dangerously.

"Yugi, I think you should go and pick up the roses that were thrown onto the stage." Pachúa said softly. Yugi looked over at her curiously and shook his head

"No that's alright. Kerry said not to do that sort of stuff or else the audience will think we're only performing for the attention and not for the cause." Yugi looked into the audience and perked up a bit "Buuut since the entire crowd has already left I guess it wouldn't be a bad thing to go and get them now." With that said Yugi raced on stage beginning to pick up roses that were scattered through out the stage.

Pachúa smiled and gave an evil giggle.

"SAMARA!" Pachúa yelled. A blue portal swirled into existence and pushed Samara out of it. Her arms and legs bound together.

"Samara. I need you to cause a bit of trouble for me." Pachúa said coldly her gentle eyes fading into the blood red anger her soul now held. Samara glared up at her with hatred.

* * *

A sharp pain shot through Yugi's heart. Making him drop the roses in his hands.

"W-what was that?" Yugi said softly, placing his hands over his heart. A sudden jolt of the ground caused him to lose his footing. Yugi groaned as the puzzle drove into his stomach. He cracked open an eye and slowly stood up to his feet. Scanning his surrounding area quickly he found nothing wrong. He shrugged his shoulders and took a step froward. A sharp ray of light shot through his body. He opened his mouth wide in shock before the entire stage fall upon him.

Pachúa smirked

"Naive and stupid Yugi. Did you honestly think you would be able to save him from his fate?" Pachúa said softly. Samara stood shocked not far from Pachúa. Her arms raised forward. Her mouth parted slightly and her eyes wide and quivering in shock.

"Get over it. He was a peasant. Now we should really trap you in your memory box shouldn't we?" Samara placed her arms down slowly and took a step back.

* * *

Authors Notes: DON'T KILL ME! I'm super extremely sorry! I've been so busy with school and crap that I forgot about updating! I know it's short an all but please bare with me! I'll try and update faster promise!


End file.
